Black and White Island
by Grillis
Summary: Isnt this wacky? : ))
1. Something New

**Black and White Island**

 _To be quite fair I don't know where I'm going with this but I thought it seemed an alright idea. It is NOT cannon. [Blame my English classes cause were doing lord of the flies and im too busy daydreaming for that shit about furry fucking fanfics, you know me c;] So uh, enjoy?_

 **Chapter 1- Something New**

As per usual, it was a normal - yet mostly boring- day at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Dark and Snow were behind the prize counter, Foxy in his cove and Noah was in his office alone, waiting for Jen like a puppy locked at home. To add, there were also the kids: Alex and Rebecca but no one can keep up with where they are, or can be bothered to. As always, Jen flew through the glass double doors out of the blue with some big news. Without greeting any of her mates, she stood up on the stage and took the mic from Freddy.

"I have an announcement, gather round." She said, holding a small note in her hand.

"Can I come to the marriage?" Snow chirped from the left side of the stage, stood next to Dark who chuckled at the remark.

Jen turned to her, with a displeased look on her face, clearly showing she was not at all amused with Snow. Before everyone could gather round the stage, Noah was already seated at the front; he was that fast no one even saw him get there. Jen cleared her throat before continuing.

"Ahem. So I am pleased to inform you all Freddy Fazbear's Pizza -which I still cant see how- has come into a fair sum of money. Me and a few of seniors of this place have come to an agreement. Most of the money we have gained will go to an exotic holiday to the sunny beaches of the Carribean." She'd pause for a moment before speaking again. "This money will go to a private beach and resort just for us with every luxury you could imagine. There is 5 star catering, a huge outdoor swimming pool overlooking the crystal blue sea and many more activities. We also will all be getting a first class private jet over there and coach to the airport. However, to make things fair we are going to put up a poster somewhere random in the pizzeria, there are only 8 spaces on this trip and once the tickets are gone, that's it. Actually, make it 6 spaces because Noah and I will already have a space on the trip. Now don't kill each other and have a good day." She'd wink at Noah before handing back the mic and jumping off the stage.

As the mechanic walked down the hallway, nearly everyone followed right behind her. She turned around to face them all. "What are you all doing?" she'd say with a blunt tone.

"Well, what's it look like, tryna get a ticket aye." Dark muttered from the back.

Jen sighed deeply. "I'm not putting up the poster yet, plus why would I when your all awake." The mechanic would laugh to herself.

"What do you mean by that?" Foxy questioned her.

Jen looked at them all and winked. Seconds later, with a flick of a small switch, every animatronic shut down on their spot. Noah looked around confused to what has just happened. Jen handed the poster to Noah and commanded him to put it somewhere that people wouldn't realise. He nodded and set off to find somewhere secret. Once Noah gave Jen the nod, she flicked a button and all the animatronics awoke. They simultaneously shook their heads, dazed by the event.

"What do you mean by that?" Foxy questioned her.

"Oh, nothing. I meant to say the poster is already up, all you guys gotta do is find it." She smiled, grabbing Noah's hand and heading down the corridor back to the main area before leaving the building.

"THE FUCKER SHUT US DOWN YOU IDIOT." Dark yelled to the red fox.

"oh." He realised, looking to the floor.

"Well, while you two flirt I'm going to get myself a trip to the Carribean." Snow giggled. "Obviously I'll get you one too Dark~"

Snow walked back to the main room: scanning every wall, corner, crack and hidden spots in an effort to try and get a ticket.

"She's pretty determined, I'll let her do it" Dark mumbled, walking into the back room for obvious purposes, locking the door behind him.

Foxy sighed and went down to the office.

Dark took his phone from his pocket and muttered to himself, 'let us see what we have today'. He swiped through his gallery to the various pictures Snow had sent him on request. 'Ho ho here we go' he said with a pitch of delight in his voice before proceeding to unzip his pants and commit unholy deeds.

Once he had finished with his 'private time', the black wolf headed back to the parts/services door and unlocked it. However, something seemed to be stuck to the back of the door. It was an A4 poster with many bright colours on the background to make an image of a sunny beach. The poster said:

 _Freddy Fazbear's Beach Trip_

 _Enjoy a week of luxury in a 5 star hotel overlooking the ocean of the carribean with many activities from diving to beach activities to take part in._

 _Remember not to share the location of this poster to ANYONE, this is a small competition after all and we need it to be fair._

 _Enjoy your lucky ticket!_

 _-Fazbear management_

"OHHH YEAAHH WERE IN FOR A GOOD TOIME" Dark yelled.

Foxy who was walking past looked at the door and shivered at a sudden thought before continuing to walk only this time a little faster.

Dark ripped off two of the silver coloured tickets, one for him and one for Snow. He then unlocked the door and shut it behind him. Without trying to gain any attention to himself -or the tickets- he slithered down the hallway to the main room to find Snow halfway underneath a table. "Well well, the tickets aren't the only thing good to see" he'd chuckle darkly, in a fucking weird sort of way. He coughed, alerting the white fox who jumped up and banged her head on the wooden table.

"OW FUCK ME" she yelped.

"Were in a public place, Snow." Dark said slyly.

"oh be quiet, I didn't mean it like that. Not right now anyway hehe." She chirped, rubbing her head as she made it back to her feet to stand before the slightly taller wolf. "So, whats wrong with you then?" she questioned.

"Ahem well," Dark muttered. He slid his hand into his pocket and pulled out the two silver tickets with an exited look in his eyes. "Look what I found~" he purred.

"OO YOU FOUND THEM? AND YOU GOT ONE FOR ME BLESS." Snow shouted in an exited/playful manner.

"Yes, but don't tell the others. The poster said not to." Dark said. "I guess we can start packing our shit then" he said smiling and holding his hand out for the fox. She nodded playfully and grabbed hold of his hand gently before they both left the pizzeria to go to the houses.

Snow slid a key into the door and twisted it round, unlocking it. She pushed it open and entered, taking Dark with her.

"Luckily, I have two suitcases. I don't know why so don't ask but atleast now theres one for you and one for me" she said, pointing towards the bedroom. "I'll get them for you while you go get your stuff from the cupboards. Oh and don't forget the stuff you left in my room if you need that too." Snow added.

The white fox walked off to the bedroom to get the two suitcases; Dark reached over to the large cupboards at the far-left wall. From the cupboard he grabbed a few shirts, a blow up rubber ring, flip-flops, sunglasses, shorts and a few more separate bits. Snow soon came back out dragging two large suitcases behind her. Each of the suitcases had a white tag tied to the handle, they were blank at the moment. Snow left one of the suitcases near to dark and lay the other on the coffee table in front of the couch, zipping open the lid and setting it back. She then walked back to the bedroom to get her stuff. Meanwhile, Dark placed his variety of holiday-related items inside of the suitcase and neatly as he possibly could. But to Dark's standards, this was just thrown in. Snow re-entered the main room, looking over to Dark's suitcase which looked like a bomb had just gone off. She gave him an unimpressed look, setting her items to the side and walking over to his suitcase. Without a word, she only shook her head and took out every item that he had thrown in. One by one she neatly started placing his items back into the suitcase: the clothes were folded, accessories slid into the small spaces and the flip-flops and rubber ring lay on the top of it all. She zipped up the lid of the suitcase and tipped it up so it was landscape before handing him a pen and commanding him to write his name on the tag. The white fox then went back to her own items. She started off with cropped shirts, off shoulder shirts, shorts, two bikinis, sunglasses and other items she needed. Her suitcase was that full she had to sit on the lid to be able to zip it close. Dark came over and handed her the pen, she smiled and went to writing her name on the tag.

"All set. I'll keep these in the corner until we leave" she said. Dark smiled and wrapped his arm round her as they both sat themselves on the couch, exhausted from the day. Even though they were robots, from time to time they would get tired, or even by choice they would go to sleep. Snow leaned onto his chest as he rested his head on hers and they both drifted off.

It was quarter past 1 in the afternoon the next day. Snow awoke, Dark still leant on her. She slowly shuffled away, getting up off of the small couch before shaking him lightly. "Dark… Daark.., wake up." She whispered as she continued to shake him. Slowly he opened his eyes and awoke.

"5 more minutes mum…" Dark mumbled, half asleep. Snow laughed before shaking him again. This time he woke up properly, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning." He whispered.

"Afternoon more like" She chuckled. "Cmon get up, they'll be wondering where we are"

Dark nodded, pulling her close while leaving the house to the pizzeria. As they opened the double doors everyone inside was once again gathered round the stage while Jen stood waiting.

"And here they both are. Rough night you two?" Jen said sarcastically. Both Dark and Snow gave her a dirty look before joining the crowd around the stage.

"Anyway, now I can start. Surprisingly enough, I am sad to say all of the tickets have now been taken. So, if you are an owner of one of the tickets can you please raise your hand so I know who will be going." Jen commanded them.

Out of the crowd a few hands started raising.

"We have.. Foxy, Umber, Jake, Vixey, Dark, Snow and me and Noah obviously. All right then, I guess that's the list. Sorry to those who didn't get a ticket in time." Jen said.

From the back Alex and Rebecca stood listening. "Awwhh, we have to stay here now and be boringgg." Rebecca complained.

"Hey, don't worry. At least you got me." Alex laughed, lifting up his arm to show off his 'muscles'.

From within the crowd were murmurs of disappointment, anger and joy.

"So, with all that out of the way, those who are coming on the trip I'd like to ask could you please have your bags and items sorted for 10 tonight. Thank you". Jen said before getting off the stage once again. Once Jen had left the stage, the makeshift crowd had separated. Before anyone could find them, Alex and Rebecca had already disappeared.

Time had passed quickly during the day and now it was almost time they all set off on the ride to the airport. Those who were going on the trip gathered in the main room, the suitcases and bags all lay on the stage. Sat on the tables were Dark, Snow and Foxy while Jen was checking through the bags and Noah awkwardly watching from a distance. The others: Umber, Vixey and Jake were also stood waiting in the room.

"How do you feel Vixey is coming along with us?" Snow laughed at Foxy.

The red fox only sighed and shrugged at the comment, not taking much notice. It had been a long time since back then and even though there was still a hate there it had become mutual, they didn't speak to each other; there was no need to.

"Eh, she wont bother you anyway" Dark mumbled, trying to help the situation.

"Right, everyone. Come and get your bags and put them on the coach." Jen instructed the small group.

One by one, the animatronics started getting up and grabbing their stuff to load onto the Coach. Umber was first, then Jake, then Foxy, then Noah, Vixey, Snow and finally, Dark. As he picked up his luggage it seemed strangely heavier than it had been just the other day. He just shrugged and continued to carry the heavy luggage onto the Coach. They then all filed into the coach. Everyone had their specific seats. On the left side Jen and Noah sat at the front, Foxy in the middle and Dark and Snow at the back. On the right side Vixey sat at the front, Jake in the middle and Umber at the back. Jen stood up at the front of the coach, taking a register of all those who had previously put their hand up. She made her way down the isle and took the ticket off them as soon as she read out their name. Thankfully, they all had a ticket and as soon as possible they were off.


	2. Plane Journey

**Chapter 2 – Plane Journey**

"That's it then, were off." Jen said, sitting down as the coach started with a deep purr. By now, everyone was dressed in holiday themed clothing. Jen had a blue short sleeved shirt tucked in her light grey ripped jeans. Noah, a dark grey tee with bleach blue shorts. Snow, a thin, frilly white, cropped shirt with light blue dip died shorts. And Dark, a classic blue palm print shirt, light brown shorts and sunglasses on the top of his head. The rest of them were dressed in pretty much the same attire.

The journey was long and mostly boring. During the journey Foxy had fallen asleep, his mouth agape. Snow, as the fat shit she is, opened a pack of sweets from the back of the coach and found a new way to entertain herself while Dark leant on her shoulder snoring in a deep sleep. One by one she threw the sweets at Foxy, trying to get one into his mouth.

"Oi, mate. Giv us a go" Umber snickered, taking a sweet from Snow. She took aim before throwing the sweet and getting a direct hit into Foxy's mouth. He woke up in a fit of choking before swallowing the soft sweet.

"HAHAH, BULLSEYE" Umber shouted in a giddy tone. Snow giggled along with her.

The others turned around to see what was happening, witnessing Umber and Snow in a fit of girly giggles. Foxy obviously wasn't amused by the whole event, crossing his arms and facing to the window.

"Sorry Fox." Snow whispered, handing him a good handful of sweets to apologise. He took them of course.

The journey seemed to go on and on. Eventually, everyone except Foxy and Noah fell into a quiet sleep. Snow had cuddled up to Dark, Umber turned herself around and lay on the spare seat next to her, Vixey was lay on the window and Jake the same. At the front, Noah sat awkwardly as Jen leaned lightly on him, also asleep. All he could think of was to take her hand in his and rest it on her lap. He stared out of the window as scenery went by in a fast buzz of greens, greys and blues.

"You doing good?" Foxy asked the blonde quietly, making sure not to wake anyone.

"Huh, yeah… yeah Im good. And you?" Noah replied. He seemed a little quiet, more than his usual self.

"Yeah, as good as I'll ever be." Foxy answered. "You having trouble with relationships?"

Noah fell silent.

"Listen, just go for it. If it works out, it works out. If it doesn't then it doesn't. I've known Jen for a while and she's definitely different around you, I think you've got a good chance." Foxy said trying to reassure him.

Noah made a sound of understanding, still silent however.

"You'll know the right moment when it comes lad." Foxy said before shuffling himself back to face the window.

After a long while, they had finally made it to the private airport. Jen stood back up on the coach.

"Alright, were here. Were going to get out and have a small rest before we set out on the flight. If anyone is asleep wake them up." She said, getting out of the coach.

Just as they got on, they all filed out of the coach and into the private airport. Every one of them sat down in the seating area while Jen was at the main desk sorting out the tickets, Noah obviously by her side. After a good while of waiting for the receptionist to sort out the flight and the tickets they finally had access to board. Jen made her way back to the main waiting area where they all sat talking to one another, well, some of them.

"Alright, everyone. I've sorted out the tickets and were allowed to board whenever. So, if anyone wants to buy anything go now, if people need the bathroom go now, if people need to get food or what not, go now. Meanwhile, I need someone to help with the luggage." Jen commanded.

"I c-can help." Noah pitched up, wanting to show how manly he is by offering to get the luggage.

"Alright, cmon then" Jen whispered, walking back to the entrance, Noah following behind like a child with their mother.

The other animatronics made their way over to the boarding area. Outside the window was a medium sized, glossy black plane parked upon the runway connected up to the boarding tunnel they were about to walk through. The windows and doors were rimmed with a gold colour and the wings held two large jets and had a little flick at the end. Snow and Dark were the first ones to board the plane, trailing down the long tube to the plane's door. Inside the plane were cream leather seats, each fitted with its own footrest, table and TV. Down the isle was a red carpet, and the roof was fitted with small circular, ice-white lights.

"They really did go all out with this.." Dark muttered, stunned by the posh plane.

"Make the most of it" Snow giggled, brushing past him, eager to be seated.

Snow chose the seats in the middle, yet closer to the front of the plane rather than the back. Foxy sat across from Snow and Dark with two empty seats infront of him. The two seats infront of Dark and Snow had been kept empty for Noah and Jen. Behind Foxy sat Umber and across from her was Jake. Finally, right at the back sat Vixey who didn't seem to be enjoying herself up to now.

Outside of the plane Jen and Noah were helping the driver load the last of the suitcases. The heaviest being Dark and Snow's. Once they had done, Jen and Noah made their way back to the airport entrance and to the boarding tube joining the rest in the luxury plane. They both settled themselves at the front, Jen next the window and Noah at the end. After a couple minutes, the door automatically lifted back up, closing them all in. Straight away Dark turned on the TV, while Snow was lay on him trying to see what he was watching. Without the plane even starting, Noah was already having a panic attack since he had a major fear of planes and heights. Jen shuffled herself closer to him, trying her best to comfort him. The plane then started with an immediate wave of vibration before becoming still again. They were finally off.

The black plane slowly shifted down the runway, gathering speed before lifting slowly into the air. Then the turbulence started. The plane began to shake slightly, since it was a high end plane the turbulence wasn't as bad as a normal airliner. It was however still enough to make Noah grip tight onto the chair like a frightened cat.

"Cmon Noah, its only turbulence don't worry." Jen spoke softly.

"FUCK OFF." Noah screamed, his mind white with fear. "I MEAN NO, DON'T FUCK OFF. I DIDN'T MEAN THAT. I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING." He tried to right himself.

Jen laughed at him, taking his hand in hers which calmed him down just a little. Once they had broke past the turbulence the flight became instantly smoother and they were soon high above the ground on their journey.

A few hours had past and by now they were all the way flying over the Pacific Ocean. The skies were practically clear and the sun shimmered gently over the calm waters below. As before, most of the passengers were asleep, this time except for Jen, Noah Foxy and Snow. Snow's seat was just in front of the wing of the plane and she stared out into the scenic view below them. Out of the blue, a loud crack could be heard, it sounded like it was from the plane. Immediately this woke the rest of them up.

"YE FUCKEN BASTARD PUT EM UP AYE" Dark yelled, standing up in his chair, as he was woken by the sound.

"What the fuck was that?" Umber questioned, half asleep.

"It's nothing, it will be fine." Jen said calmly, trying to help the situation.

"Guys…" Snow whispered.

"It didn't sound like nothing." Foxy chirped up.

"I'LL FUCK EM UP HOWS ABOUT IT" Dark was still yelling, obviously more asleep than awake.

"Guys…" Snow whispered again, slightly louder this time.

"Can we call just calm the fuck down, it was nothing." Jen spoke, her tone getting more aggravated with the rabble.

"So what? That noise just came out of nowhere in the middle of THE FUCKING OCEAN?" Foxy yelled becoming more aggressive, mixed with nervousness.

"WELL BEING A BABY BITCH WONT HELP US WILL IT NOW?" Jen piped up.

"FOR FUCK SAKES. GUYS WILL YOU ALL SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACES FOR ONE SECOND AND MAYBE I'D BE ABLE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING WHICH SEEMS RATHER IMPORTANT… fucking hell." Snow shouted, before calming back down.

"WHAT?" Jen, Foxy, Umber and Dark all shouted at once, directed at the white fox.

"I'm no mechanic but.. I'm preeeetty sure, a plane's engines shouldn't just have broken off like that." She said again, going back to a whisper.

"Well, no. What do you think." Jen said sarcastically.

"WAIT WHAT?" Noah stuttered, gripping tighter onto Jens hand, making her fingers turn a blue/purple colour.

Just as the plane turned silent once more the whole thing started to shake violently. The plane suddenly lost all movement and started to fall downwards towards the ocean below. The overhead speaker then turned on with a message.

'MAYDAY, MAYDAY. THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN SPEAKING, WE ARE GOING DOWN. I REPEAT WE ARE GOING DOWN. PLEASE STAY SEATED AS WE EXECUTE AN EMERGENCY LANDING.'

And the speaker cut off.

The shaking became more violent, the force of the plummet was that strong that soon the wings ripped off like a piece of paper.

"HOLY SHIT WERE ALL GONNA DIE" Noah screamed a girly scream, clenching onto Jen's hand even harder now.

As if it couldn't get worse, there was another loud crack and the plane started breaking up. A huge lightning-shaped crack went along the width of the plane eventually parting and causing the wingless body to snap into two separate pieces. Foxy reached his hand out to the people in the back end which was now floating further and further away. It was no use, the back end of the plane had been totally disconnected along with Umber, Jake and Vixey. This was it, the plane was near to the surface below now. Snow hugged tight onto Dark's chest, shaking with the fear and he wrapped himself around her, one hand gripping onto the seat infront. Jen and Noah did exactly the same, thinking it would be the last time they would be this close. Foxy held onto the seat infront, bracing himself for the landing just to come.

Expecting the salty ocean water to consume them, the plane's front landed with an extremely loud thud and a crash.

Then everything turned to darkness.


	3. The End

There was no sound to be heard from the wreckage. They were all dead.

What the fuck do you expect from a plane crash.

*COUGH* XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD

idiot.

ok jokes calm your tits.


	4. What Happened?

**Chapter 3 – What Happened?**

Foxy opened his eyes, blinking a few times. Was it all a dream? The red fox rose from some of the rubble, thankfully not too many scars from the landing. 'Agh, shit.' He mumbled as he limped forwards, still shaken from the event. As he looked around it all came back. This was no dream.

They had landed in a dense jungle, the trees loomed over the ground from 80ft up in the air. From the trees hung thick rope-like creepers and vines which seemed to be everywhere. There was also the ambient noises of the shallow breeze mixed with the chirping of various exotic birds. As Foxy looked around however, this lush jungle turned into what looked like a war zone. Around him fires had erupted from the felled trees knocked down by the plane crash. Bits and pieces of plane had been scattered, some lay content and some jutted out of the ground like razorblades. The front end of the plane itself had twisted and malformed as a result of the impact. It left a deep scar behind it where the earth had been turned up, rocks -some the size of boulders- lay to waste with few broken logs. The greenness of the jungle was turned into an earthy brown here.

Foxy glances around for the others. At first no one could be seen. He walked over to the front of the wreckage where there was a gaping hole traversing into the seating area on the plane. This time however, the seats had been ripped, some were missing even. The sides had huge dents, in some places they had even been pierced. Under a pile of plane scraps and broken chairs was the pair, Snow and Dark. They were both out cold. He rushed to the pile of rubble, lifting the pieces off and throwing them to the side. Once they had been uncovered, Foxy shuffled over to them both, kneeling down before them. He placed his hand on Dark's shoulder and shook him lightly in an attempt to wake him up. After a while he opened his eyes and let out a groan.

"Fucking hell.." Dark mumbled to himself, rubbing his head. He sat there for a minute to regain his thoughts before lifting himself up from the ground.

Foxy did the exact same to Snow, who woke up slightly quicker than Dark had.

"Ugh.. what.. happened..?" Snow moaned, shaking her head.

"I think we crashed." Foxy gave her an answer.

"You.. THINK. We crashed." Dark said in a sarcastic tone.

"Well. Wheres Jen and Noah?" Snow asked.

They all looked around, no one could be seen.

Around the corner from the wreckage they found Noah bent over a fallen log, also knocked out cold. They managed to get him awake, thankfully he had only suffered a few minor injuries.

"WHERE ARE WE, WHAT HAPPENED, WHERES JEN." Noah started having a panic attack.

"Calm down will ya" Dark muttered.

"We'll find her Noah, Snow will tell you the rest." Foxy said trying to calm him down.

Snow sat next to Noah on the log while Dark and Foxy headed out further into the wreckage to try and find Jen.

A couple meters away from the crash site was another smaller crash site where the tip of the plane had landed. Foxy peered inside of the cockpit to where the pilots were. To his terror, he found both pilots dead with various broken bones, slumped upon the desk. He quickly shifted his head out of the cockpit back to the jungle.

"Over here" Dark yelled to get Foxy's attention.

Jen was slumped over in between two plates of metal from the plane, she looked to be in pain and was holding her ankle.

"I think its broken" She muttered as a severe pain shot through her ankle like a fire.

Dark lifted the mechanic up, putting her arm around him as he helped her to walk back to the others. Foxy lead the way.

When they arrived back to the others, Dark sat Jen next to Noah who looked at her with concern.

"I'm ok." She mumbled.

"What do we do now?" Snow questioned.

There was a silence for just a moment.

"Well.. scavenge what you can from the plane. There could be food, water, anything in there. Then our best option is to find the beach, if were on an Island that is. And my best guess is that we are." Jen explained, leaning onto Noah who was trying to comfort her through the pain.

And they did just that.

Unfortunately for them, most of the supplies were in the back of the plane with the suitcases. Though they did manage to find one or two bottles of water and an energy bar. Foxy picked up a few smaller pieces of metal and twigs which were scattered around the floor. They all gathered back to the log to show what they had found.

"Its not much but it will do." Foxy said.

"Then… we go find the beach. Will you be ok Jen?" Dark asked, taking over the situation.

"Yeah.. yeah. I'll just need a bit of help." She answered.

"That's it then, we'll set off" Foxy stated.

Dark shuffled over to Jen, helping her up as he did before. Noah trailed behind them both. Foxy lead the way with Snow just infront of Dark.

The jungle became hotter and hotter as the day progressed, at this point you could tell it was having an effect on Jen and Noah. The blonde stumbled and fell into more of the creepers. Snow shook her head at him.

"Fucking baby" she muttered, walking over to him and lifting him over her shoulders.

They continued on their travels over the vegetation of the forest floor, making sure to avoid any dangling vines as they passed by. After a good while of walking Dark stopped.

"Do you hear that?" He said, stopping the rest of the group.

"What?" Foxy turned round to face him.

There fell a silence to hear whatever Dark was hearing. It was only faint but it was there. The sound of waves gently splashing against the warm sand.

"Thank fuck." Snow sighed, pushing Noah back into place as he started to slide down her shoulders.

They all headed over to where the sound was coming from, at a faster pace than they had been. Dark was correct. The forest started to die down, turning into palm trees. Then they all sunk into the warm sand and headed onto the beach. They all let out a sigh of relief before stopping in their tracks. By this time, Noah and Jen had passed out from heatstroke. The two animatronics lay them down on the sand in the shade by the palm trees.

The three sat down on the sand, exhausted from all the work and stared off into the ocean.


	5. Fire

**Chapter 4 – Survival.**

 _ **[]ITS SO HOT OUTSIDE LORDY.**_

After a small break of taking everything in, Foxy stood up. He walked infront of the black and white animatronics and looked down at them.

"We can't just sit here." He mumbled.

"Actually, its quite nice" Snow chirped, a look of calmness on her face as she lay on the sand with her arms behind her head and her eyes closed.

"No. If were going to get off this island we need to start doing something. And to help Noah and Jen too, they aren't like us. They'll need food, water and shelter. So we need to set jobs don't we?" Foxy commanded, yet it didn't seem to get through to the both of them. "Snow, you go and take care of Noah and Jen, give them water, food, whatever was found from the wreckage. Dark you stay here and keep lookout and I'll go get wood and stuff." He continued.

"Wait a minute, why do I have to just stay here. You don't think I can help carry shit?" Dark said.

"Well.. uhh.." Foxy stuttered.

"I think your forgetting my ultimate MANLY muscles" Dark shouted, trying to flex but ehh, you get the picture.

Dark got up from the sand and walked into the jungle. Foxy shook his head before turning back to Snow.

"Will you be alright?" He asked.

Snow gave him an unimpressed look. "Im not a child." She said, walking over to Noah and Jen lay out on the sand.

Foxy watched as she walked away and sighed. He then went to the jungle to try and find where Dark and wandered off to.

Snow walked over to Noah and Jen where they were still both lay, half dead but now some what conscious. She had brought a plastic bottle over with her which was full with clean water. Unscrewing the cap she opened the bottle and slowly tipped drops of water in both of their mouth's.

"T..h..anks" Jen tried to speak, but her throat was so dry so in result she sounded like an old man.

Foxy had finally found Dark who was trying to lift a broken log to prove his strength. Yet, it wasn't working out as well as he pictured.

"Do you need help with that?" Foxy asked him while tripping through the thick creepers.

"I got it, fuck off right." Dark grunted, as he lay the log on his back trying to shift it.

"Well, maybe get a few smaller logs. That's what I'm gunna do, then you can get more". The red Fox

"Ugh. Im not your slave but fine." Dark mumbled, letting go of the log as it crashed back to the ground creating a loud thud and scaring the birds which were in the area.

For the next couple of hours the two went out picking up smaller logs, broken twigs, stones, small rocks and dry grass all while trying to get past unearthed roots and vines. After a long struggle they finally got as much as they could carry and headed back to the beach.

As they got to the beach Noah and Jen seemed to have made a speedy recovery as they were both in the beach horribly flirting as per usual, splashing each other. Noah was obviously occupied very well as Jen was drowned and down to little clothing. I mean, you don't wanna get them wet do you.

The black wolf and red Fox walked to a certain spot on the beach and threw down what they had managed to get from the jungle. Foxy walked over to the sea where Snow was sat on the edge, half watching Noah and Jen and was half staring out into the horizon.

"You two are looking better" Foxy yelled over to the two in the ocean.

"Yeah pretty good actually." Noah said playfully.

Foxy walked back over to Dark who look clearly taken by something. Snow, being smart, had taken a pink, frilly bikini underneath her clothes for the beach and had stripped down to those with her clothes lay hung over a tree on the edge of the sand.

"For fuck sakes Dark." Foxy muttered, shaking his head.

The wolf turned round to him with a confused look on his face, not sure of what he had just said but still gave him a grin; making his situation worse.

Foxy started making a ring of stones when Dark piled up small logs in the center of the ring. After a while Foxy lay some dry grass on the top and had successfully set up a fire. Now to light it.

Foxy held a spare piece of wood on the floor and commanded Dark to rub two sticks together ontop of it. This motion had made a small groove into the wood where Foxy then went to place some more dry grass on. Then Dark continued to rub the sticks. It took a long while but they finally managed to get a small, silver trail of smoke to rise up from the grass. Quickly, Dark pushed Foxy out of the way and picked up the wood, blowing at the dry grass to keep it going. He then placed it on the rest of the dry grass in the fire pit and it surprisingly had spread. The fire had been set.

At the sight, the others came running over. Noah and Jen still dripping.

"Heyy good job guys" Snow said.

Dark looked at her confidently, as if Foxy did nothing at all.

By now the sun had started to set and dusk had taken over the sky with colours of orange, blue, pink, purple and black. It was a pretty sight.

They all settled down, sitting in the sand by the fire.

Out of the happy mumbled of the group Foxy looked up and mumbled, "What now?"


	6. Rescue?

**Chapter 5**

 _[] The shortest chapter but like im tired and I wanted to get it done and I wanna talk to someone c^:_

 _[] **EDIT** I have added a bit more to this chapter since it was very short._

"Maybe a ship will go by" Jen said.

"Or a plane." Added Dark.

"Well wont we need a way to get off?" Foxy questioned

"No, not yet anyway. We need to think about survival right now. I mean its not as bad for you lot but me and Noah kinda need like food and water or else we wont make it back home. So we really gotta think about how were going to get that." Jen explained.

"And shelters too, somewhere to sleep where we wont get eaten by whatever is in that jungle" Noah added.

The blonde took his phone from his pocket and held it up in the air looking for a signal.

"This might work." Noah said.

"I'll help ye" Dark stuttered, lifting the thin blonde in the air.

He shook his head, there was no signal at all.

"Well. Where are the others, shouldn't we find them?" Snow asked.

"No, we need to think about ourselves first." Jen interrupted.

"We can build huts, me Dark and Snow. You and Noah should go out get food?" Foxy insisted.

"We cant just do that, we have to be orderly. We either wait for rescue, or get our own rescue, how easy that will be is a pretty slim chance" Jen said.

"Well, we need a camp chief then." Dark butted in from the back.

They all nodded in agreement.

"I don't want to be a chief though." Noah mumbled.

"NEITHER." Snow squeaked.

"Alright well that crosses you two out. Its just me Foxy and Dark then. And uh, do you really want Dark to have control?" Jen snickered.

"Fair point." Noah and Foxy agreed in synchronisation.

"Hey that's not fair." Dark grumbled.

"No." Foxy said bluntly.

"Alright well.. hands up if you want Foxy." Jen stated.

No one put their hand up.

"And for me?" She asked.

Noah's hand went up straight away, followed by Snows and Foxys. And eventually Darks.

"That's it then. Im the chief." Jen stated.

"So?" Foxy asked.

"Well we need roles. How about, I'll be cook and the fire keeper. Noah can be a hunter or a fisher. Dark you can also be a hunter, you can gather stuff and build, I mean since your so strong. Foxy, you can also hunt and gather. And finally, Snow you can join Dark building and help me with the food and water. Is that ok?" Jen asked them all.

As before, they all nodded and agreed.

"Then we better get started." Jen said.

They all got up from the sand and started off work.

"Foxy, I need you to make tools like axes and maybe some spears." Jen asked

"Aye Aye Captain" Foxy nodded going over to the pile of resources him and Dark picked up a couple hours ago.

"Dark, Noah. It would be best if you scouted the area, see whats out there. Plus, you may end up finding the others. But be back before it goes Dark." Jen commanded the two.

They nodded. Dark grabbed Noah by the leg and dragged him through the thick vines and shrubbery.

Snow had already started work. She began to build something not too far from the campfire, in the shade of a few trees. Jen went over to Snow to see what she was doing.

"Whats this?" she asked.

"For water, so you can drink it." Snow answered. Only God knows how she knows how to build one of those, but apparently she did.

"You mean, a purifier?" Jen questioned.

"No, its for water so you can drink it" Snow repeated.

Jen just put her hand against her face and sighed.

"Nevermind. Anyway, im heading off back to the crash site to see if theres anything else there. Will you be ok here with Foxy. " The mechanic said.

"Lord no, I don't wanna be alone with him." Snow whimpered.

"Don't be stupid Snow" Jen chuckled to herself, before leaving into the dense forest.

Snow got on with her work, noticing Foxy looking over from time to time. She decided to shuffle away to where he couldn't see her because she became a little creeped out.

After a while Jen managed to get back to the crash. By now, the fires had died down and the area became a silent graveyard. She climbed into the metal tube of the plane to where her seat was. Underneath the seat was a black backpack of Jen's. 'Gotcha' she mumbled to herself.

From the jungle surrounding the plane a few strange noises started to happen, along with rustling and footsteps.

"Dark…? Noah…?" Jen whispered, looking out of the hole into the jungle.

She walked out, her bag on her back. Silence had fallen again. As she walked a few more steps forward a branch snapped behind her. Jen quickly twisted herself round and looked into the green of the jungle. The rustling started again, this time more violent than before. 'Fuck this.' She whined before rushing the opposite direction back to the beach.

The day had almost gone now, and the world started to become darker. When Jen got back to the beach the rest had already come back from scouting. Snow had already half done with the purifier and Foxy stood proudly over a pile of different tools.

They were all sat around the campfire.

"Look whos back" Foxy yelled.

The rest of the group smiled and shifted over making a space for her. She sat down with them.

"So?" She asked.

"Well we found some stuff" Noah said.

"Yeh, theres like different areas. Theres mountains, jungle, beach, forest and a huge lake area. And animals like pigs, snakes and small deer." Dark added.

"Alright, well tomorrow you guys should go hunting, were running low on food and water. Hopefully Snow should be done with that too. As for now, lets just settle down, its pretty late." Jen said, yawning.

She lay down on her back in the sand. Noah Joined her, but kept his distance. Foxy lay by himself on one side of the fire. Finally Snow lay on her side where Dark shuffled closeish to her and put his arm round her.

They all fell into a deep sleep while the night passed and the fire continued to flicker.


	7. Old Faces

**Chapter 6 – Old Faces**

 _[]Tell me._

The sun glittered gently over the horizon of the sea as the day started to blossom. The first to wake was Foxy, soon followed by Jen and Noah, then Snow and finally Dark.

"Good morning" Jen muttered, stretching her arms up in the air.

The rest of the group didn't seem to communicate very well, only by mumbles. They all sat up by the fire, tired faces on everyone. Foxy looked around at the resources.

"No food or water.." he mumbled.

They all looked over.

Jen rubbed her eyes and continued, "Well, I guess we should start with jobs for today. This time, I need Foxy and Dark to go hunting. Noah you can stay here for today, catch some fish or what not".

Jen then put her fingers to her mouth and made a loud whistle.

"When you hear that, come back to camp." She commanded.

They all nodded and got up off the ground, some stretching as they did. Out of the blue, there was a quiet rustling.

"Do you hear that?" Foxy whispered.

The camp fell silent.

The rustling progressively got louder and louder. Foxy ran to get the spears he had made the previous day and gave one to Jen and Dark who stood their ground. Dark shuffled Snow behind him, trying to be the man as usual and Noah stood behind them all in fear. The rustling got closer.

Out from the greenery stepped Umber. Dark threw his spear straight away; luckily, his aim was very off and stuck in a tree off to the far right.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Umber yelled in shock.

"You can always count on Dark to handle the situation" Jen said sarcastically, stepping her guard down.

From behind umber came Jake and Vixey. They both were glad to see the others, yes, even vixey. However, Foxy wasn't too pleased himself.

"Welcome to camp friends." Jen greeted them all back.

"Uh well, I have something to tell you all. You may or may not like it." Umber said.

They all looked confused.

Out from the bushes came Alex and Rebecca, covered in dirt and leaves.

"We found some eh, company." Umber mumbled.

Snow and Dark both stared individually at Alex and Rebecca with an anger in their face.

"What are you two doing here?" Snow said grumpily for once.

"A 5 star holiday, what the fuck do you think?" Alex said back.

"Smart dood." Dark said.

"Right well, we have rules to follow here, I'll assign you all jobs and we will start with work." Jen interrupted.

Foxy and Vicey glared at eachother before Jen pulled them to the side.

"you both start and we will easily send you both to sea, you got me? Just be civil atleast" She grunted

After explaining the jobs and roles in camp, they all set off to work. Dark, Foxy and Jake all returned back to the wilderness to go hunting for food while Snow finished her water purifier. By now, Alex and Rebecca had already gone into the sea play fighting, so Noah decided to join them. Jen, on the other hand went over to Snow and offered any help.

"He'd be a good dad." Snow said, looking over to Noah and then to Jen.

"Wh..what.?" Jen stuttered.

"Im not joking this time. You both need to just relax a little." Snow smiled still working with her contraption.

"Well, is that how you and Dark did it?" Jen asked.

"You'll know they are the right person when your with them. Sure me and Dark have had the odd argument but its like black and white, they just go together." Snow went on.

"So, what am I supposed to do?" Jen asked again.

"Don't be so uptight." Snow said bluntly.

"How is you and Dark by the way?" Jen continued.

"Were doing fine." Snow said.

"Ever thought of having you know.. children?" Jen mumbled.

"No, but it's a new experience I guess, I just don't think its time for that right now. Plus it is Dark's decision as much as mine." Snow explained.

Jen went quiet, staring off to the three of them in the sea.

Vixey sat to the side on her own in silence staring at the horizon.

Snow and Jen continued with their conversation until Jen whistled and they all returned back to camp. Foxy, Dark and Jake managed to kill some animals for food and Snow had finished her water purifier. Just like the night before, they all sat round the fire, this time with a few old faces.


	8. A Night to Remember

**Chapter 7 – A Night to Remember**

 _ **[]Only 7 chapters and were nearly at 10k words, woot.**_

The atmosphere in the camp was delightfully intoxicating with high spirits. Even Vixey managed to let out a smile since a long time back.

"Right hand us what you got then" Jen chirped over to Dark.

The black wolf picked up a package of bloodied meat, wrapped in the leaf of a palm tree from their hunt during the day. It was disgusting, but hey, that's life. Jen unwrapped the limp green leaf to reveal a thick section of some animal they had killed.

"Foxy, pass us a knife will ye" Jen yelled across the fire.

He passed over a sharp stone knife that he had spent a good half hour sharpening for the cleanest cut. The mechanic started to slice up the meat into portions for each of them, even the animatronics before throwing them onto a large stone they had found near to camp. The stone was held up above the fire by a thick wooden tripod, not the safest of ideas but it would have to do for now.

"So who do we gotta thank for this?" Umber said cheerily.

Dark shot up from the ground waving his hand in the air.

"ME, I DID IT. LIKE A MAN" he playfully yelled before trying to flex his 'muscles' again.

Snow giggled at him, making him crumble from his manliness slightly.

"A good catch it was." Foxy butted in, nudging Dark on the arm.

Noah filled 8 individual flasks with water which they had managed to purify during the long hours of the day. He handed them to each of them.

"Pff, water?" Dark mocked. "Ya boi always has his supply". The black wolf winked before opening up his chest plate to a small mini fridge he had managed to fit inside himself at some point. He pulled out 6 bottles of beer, since the kids couldn't have any.

"Hey wheres ours?" Alex grumbled.

"Excuse me, you are children." Snow interrupted.

Alex and Rebecca glared at Dark and Snow. The white fox looked up at Dark with a face of 'what do we do'.

"Just this once." He murmured, grabbing another two bottles before closing his torso back.

The two children grinned reaching out for a bottle each.

Noah raised his bottle in the air, "To the first day."

They all repeated, clinking their bottles together before taking a swig of beer. For a few minutes everyone was chatting over the campfire with an overall sense of happiness. Out of the blue Dark started to tap his foot on the soft sand. He started to hum before breaking out into full song.

 _' I can't stop this feelin', deep inside of me…'_

Foxy joined in, tapping his hand against a log to give off a beat. Dark offered his hand out to Snow who was sat up on the sand. She took his hand and he flung her up into his arms before continuing.

 _'Girl, you just don't realise, what you do to me._

 _When you hold me in your arms, so tight_

 _You let me know everything's all right.'_

Foxy jumped up joining in with Dark, with Snow joining too.

 _'I-I-I-I-I.. I'm hooked on a feelin'_

High on believin', that your in love with me'

Umber and Vixey clapped them on, standing up to dance. Dark and Foxy went over to Noah and Jen, dragging them up off the ground to dance. Jake decided to join in with them also. By now everyone was dancing. Jen and Noah, Dark and Snow, Jake and Umber and even Foxy and Vixey. Dark pulled Snow closer to him once again.

 _'… All the good love, when we're all alone_

 _Keep it up, girl._

 _Yeah you turn me on_

 _I-I-I-I-I'm hooked on a feelin'_

 _High on believin', that your in love with me..'_

As the night went on, most of them had become more tired and drunk but still high with emotion.

"Foods done." Jen shouted, serving up the food on small sheets of palm leaf.

They all sat round the fire, each taking the food.

"This is amazing Jen." Snow mumbled, enjoying the food.

"Yeah, you did a good job" Noah joined, smiling at his fancy.

"I decided to make us all beds for tonight. They are only leaves but its better than cold sand" Umber said with confidence.

After food, they all settled down by the fire. They all had tired themselves out with work and partying. The beds closest to the fire were reserved for the humans since they needed the warmth more. Foxy, Vixey, Umber and Jake all took the beds furthest from the fire, since they were all smaller beds. Snow lay curled down on the makeshift bed. Dark followed, wrapping himself round her as they both cuddled up in a tight ball. Alex lay somewhat near Rebecca, making sure not to get too close and freak her out. Jen had already lay down on her side staring out into the ocean. Noah shuffled himself closer and closer to her. 'Be brave' he thought before wrapping his arm round her. She looked behind at him and smiled, before giving him a cheeky peck and looking back to the ocean. He flushed a scarlet red and hugged her slightly tighter. After a few moments of silence and flickers of the campfire, they all drifted off to sleep.


	9. Hard Day's Work

**Chapter 8 – Hard Day's Work**

The next day rose and one by one they started to wake up. Dark sat up holding his head, 'fucking hell' he groaned. After last night they all seemed very sluggish and quite frankly, most of them looked dead. Jen though, she seemed to be getting through it.

"Alright…, today.. uh. So. We gotta work on the huts." She said, yawning and staring off into space

They all just grumbled, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Dark, Foxy… Noah you get wood." Jen mumbled.

"I'll cut logs if you want." Jake pitched in

Jen Nodded.

Snow had already started to work, trying to get away from people since she had a bad headache.

Jen looked over and shrugged before facing back to the group. "Alex, Rebecca, you go get sticks. As many as you can find." She ordered.

After a while they started getting to work, as the three got wood, Jake cut it, Jen stuck them together where they needed to be and Snow tied the logs in place. It was a cycle. Once the main part of the house was done, Snow and Jen weaved the twigs together to make a tightly-packed roof. They managed to get two up during the morning going into the afternoon. They all progressively got more and more tired, Jen being affected the most. Dark, Foxy and Noah arrived back at camp with the last logs for a while as they took a break. Dark saw that Jen seemed to be struggling. He walks over to her.

"Do you want me to take over?" He asked.

"Heh, you think I'd trust you with this? Your practically a child." She laughed to herself.

Dark looked at her with anger.

"You know what. Fuck. You. Jen." Dark replied, with anger.

"Excuse me?" She stood up so they were face to face.

"Im done with your fucking shit." He said bluntly.

"I was joking." She sighed.

"No, fuck off. Its all the time Jen, I was just tryna be nice but nevermind." Dark snapped.

"Its not like you would be able to help." Jen mumbled.

"That's a fucking lie." Snow muttered. "Who do you think got us all this?"

"It was a group effort." Jen snapped back

"So, your saying im not doing fuck all?" Dark questioned.

"That's not what I said." Jen answered back.

"No. Im done, fuck you and fuck your shitty huts I don't want anything to do with it." He yelled, turning round and walking off into the jungle.

Jen and Snow sighed almost together.

Snow walked past her and shook her head.

"Snow.." Jen whispered

Just like dark, she disappeared off into the jungle.

"Don't worry Jen, they are just being off." Noah butted in.

Foxy, who was stood away from everything muttered to himself, 'Children.'


	10. Mysteries

**Chapter 9 – Mysteries**

Snow rushed through the greenery of the jungle, jumping over vines and shifting through the tall trees. After a while she saw a black shadow in the distance, slowly moving along. She started to run until she caught up with the black wolf. The white fox laid her hand on his shoulder and he turned around with shock.

"Snow. Why are you here? Go back." He said, turning back round and continuing his journey.

"I wasn't going to stay with them now was I? Plus someones gotta look after you." She giggled.

He just smiled and slowed down for her.

"Before you ask. Im not going back." Dark said.

"Well… what are we going to do then?" Snow asked.

"Just walk for a while, I dont wanna see that bitch right now." Dark grumbled.

"I know, she was only joking though.." Snow tried to help.

"I've had enough of her shit Snow." Dark sighed.

"I dont think your a child. I'm actually impressed how much you have done. Got some muscles on you hehe" She giggled.

He nudged her playfully. They continued to walk for a while. As they went on, the atmosphere started to die down. Not a sound could be heard, even from the birds up in the sky. Snow shuffled closer to Dark. He looked at her as she shook slightly.

"You baby" Dark teased.

"shuddup" Snow squealed.

As they both took a step forward, there was no ground to stand on and they slid down a long rocky path. Finally, landing in the dirt down a deep hole in the ground.

"Fuck" They both said at the same time.

The black and white animatronics got up from the ground.

Dark looked up to see daylight appearing out from a small hole above them.

"How do we get out?" Snow asked him.

He stood for a second in thought before replying, "Get on my back."

"You what?" She said.

"Get on my back, i'll lift you up hopefully you can grab onto a vine or some shit and lift yourself up, then come help me." Dark explained.

"Ah, I understand" she replied.

The black wolf bent down infront of her, allowing Snow to get onto his back so she could be lifted up as high as possible. She wobbled slightly but managed to get a hold of a vine which was growing out from the rock.

"Got it." She stumbled.

She held onto it tight and started to lift herself up, Dark moved backwards and stood back up watching her struggle. She nearly managed to get her hand to the top before there was a sudden crack and the vine snapped from the rock. Snow came tumbling down and hit the cold floor with a thud. Dark did try to catch her but wasnt too good at it.

"Are you ok?" Dark asked her, concerned. She nodded her head and he helped her up from the floor.

Dark stood for another moment in thought and then it came to him.

He scanned the floor and picked up a small rock.

"Snow, tie that vine you broke round that twig over there." Dark commanded.

And so she did.

Once the torch had been made, Dark struck the small stone against the rock wall with a small bit of dry grass in his hand. After a few attempts the grass went up in flames. Quickly he carried it over to the vine and lit it. Snow was obviously impressed with his thinking.

"Alright, the only way is forward." Dark muttered.

He held out his hand and Snow took it. Then they walked into the darkness.


	11. Winding Paths

**Chapter 10 - Winding Paths**

"I dont like this Dark.." Snow whimpered

He held her close to him.

"I wont let anything hurt you" Dark whispered

They continued down the winding pathway, the darkness surrounded them both. The walls were rotten and practically crumbling by now while small plants grew from the sides. After a long while of trailing in the darkness a faint light glittered onto the floor from down the path. They hurried towards it and led them both to a large room. There was a small dip where the floor spread out. On the other side of the room was another door similar to the one they had just walked through. Snow looked around the room, at the sides the floor seemed to be cracked slightly.

"I guess we go forward?" Dark said.

The black wolf went straight ahead. Snow immediately grabbed hold of him and pulled him back over the lip of the stone. Thankfully he still had grip of the torch. Beneath where he had just stood the floor crumbled into a black pit. At the bottom of the pit a faint outline of sharp spikes could be seen.

"Thanks." Dark puffed.

"Be more careful, havent you seen the movies?" She asked.

Snow looked around for any other way they could get across. Then she noticed the lip of the rock go all the way around to the other side to where the door was. She nudged the wolf stood next to her and gestured him to follow. She held his hand and dragged him over.

"Follow me, and be careful" She whispered to him.

She put a foot on the out cropping of the rock and shuffled over making room for Dark to follow. Trailing her hand across the rock she continued to shuffle like a crab, Dark following her every move with the torch in one hand. Snow managed to get to the other side, grabbing Dark's arm and lifting up to the edge with her.

"Thanks mate" He grinned.

They went on through the next winding path, exactly the same as the other, infact slightly smaller. After a while this path split into two and they stopped in their tracks.

"Left or right?" Snow asked.

"Right, always right." Dark said, dragging her with him.

The path seemed to go on forever, the same walls and the same cold floor and the same darkness. Then, just as before there was another doorway leading into another dark room. This room wasn't the same as the one they had been in, the floor was all level. They entered the room trying to look for another door or entrance. They split up, Snow trailing the left wall and Dark trailing the right wall.

"There doesnt seem to be any doors.." Snow muttered.

Dark stood on a spot in the room and the floor sank, suddenly the wall opened and twisted round, taking him with it.

"AAAAAAGH" He screamed

"Dark?" Snow questioned

Snow turned around, Dark had vanished.

"Dark where are you?" She said, starting to panic.

"Snow I'm here. Behind the wall." He yelled out to her.

She couldn't hear him, yet he could hear her.

The roof in the room Snow was in started to rumble.

"Uhhh.." She whimpered

The roof proceeded to slowly move downwards, the door they came through had closed.

"The...The roof.. its coming down, DARK WHERE ARE YOU?" She yelled

"SNOW WHATS HAPPENING, ARE YOU OK?" Dark shouted as loud as he possibly could, kicking the wall in rage.

Snow screamed and then a thud could be heard. After there fell silence. Dark placed his hand down on the stone wall.

"Snow..?" Dark whispered.

There was no answer.


	12. Black Puzzles

**Chapter 10 - Black Puzzles**

Dark sat slouched over on the floor, his back against the cold stone wall with the room on the other side. He hung his head and looked to the floor, his heart was torn. He repeatedly picked up small stones which lay on the floor next to him and threw them down the black pathway infront of him. The walls were painted with the flicker of the torches light as it lay - still burning - on the floor. He took a deep breath and got to his feet, bending down and picking up the torch. He entered the darkness, trailing down the everlasting path until he reached a re-occurring sight of the crooked stone door. The black wolf entered the room. He was greeted with a smaller room with 7 different pannels along the walls. Each of these plates had a separate symbol. On the far left wall of the room there were different holes built into the wall which were the same size as the symbols. Dark stood for a while and examined each of the different symbols. They looked to be just like hieroglyphics: a bird, an eye, water etc.. ' _They must make a word'_ he thought to himself. After a long time of thought Dark went for it, he picked up the heavy stone slabs and slid them into the holes engraved into the wall. They all locked in place with a loud click. On the wall which held the locked door, there was a small round button on the wall. He walked over to it and pressed it down. There was a sudden rumble.

'shit' he thought.

Just as he thought that was it, the stone door started to open with a loud rumble. A few rocks fell to the ground in the process. He shuffled through the door, this lead to another room. This time it was pitch black except from the far wall where a small light shone down. There looked to be something written on the wall. Dark walked over to the writing and read it aloud.

' _two people make a story complete'_

"The fuck is that supposed to mean?" Dark mumbled to himself

Not a short while after and another light turned on, revealing yet another line of writing.

' _A switch is what they must find to write the future'_

Dark stood there for a moment, repeating the lines back to himself.

"Two people… A switch.. story..?" He repeated.

A good 10 minutes passed, he walked around the room numerous times to try and find something. A switch, anything. Nothing happened. Suddenly, out of the silence he heard a soft click and the wall opened, a beam of light shone through onto the opposite side of the room. There was another question that had been lit up. This time, underneath the question was a few holes and a small table with stones lay upon. Once again, he walked over. The stones each had different letters of the alphabet engraved onto the surface of them. He read the question,

' _Who makes your story?_ '

He frowned at the writing. He looked down and sighed. Walking over to the table he picked up the letters, 'n, s, w, o' and brought them over to the small inlets of the wall. He placed the stones in the order, spelling out, 'Snow', the only person he could think of right now. Another click was heard. The light closed and the room became dark. A minute passed and the door opened.

On the other side.. was an altar.


	13. White Puzzles

**Chapter 11 - White Puzzles**

The room shook as another heavy stone door creeped open. The white fox stepped through to find a bright light shining down from the roof to the floor. Around the room some shiny metal disks were scattered, some had split into pieces. She looked around the room, in the wall was a pannel with a small hole, the same size as the beam of light. She knew what to do.

Snow picked up the individual disks and placed them in an order which would bend the light and eventually make a path to the pannel. This made another light turn on in the opposite side of the room. This light showed a string of writing.

' _Who makes your story?'_

A pile of stones, each engraved with the alphabet lay on the floor just below the light. Snow sighed, looking down to the floor. She picked up individual stones and slotted them into the wall. The stones spelt out, 'Dark'.

There was a sound of stone moving and the beams of light slowly cut off. Everything went black. A stone door opened, on the other side was an altar.. and a figure.

It was Dark.

She stepped forward towards the altar, his gaze was fixed on it. Out of the blue, there was a bright flash. She couldnt see anything. As quick as it happened, the room was back to normal. Yet, over by the alter, Dark was lay, slumped on the floor.


	14. Regret

**Chapter 12 - Regret**

Jen sat on the sand staring off into the sea. The blonde strolled up to her and sat beside her.

"You ok?" He asked.

"well.." Jen whispered. "I feel guilty."

"About Dark?" Noah said.

"I shouldnt have said it." Jen said in remorse.

"Well, he over reacted didnt he, you were only joking.. I understand." Noah said, trying to help the situation

She just sighed and threw a pebble out to sea.

"Cmon, we will go do something, take your mind off it yeah?" Noah reassured her.

Jen nodded her head and got up from the sand. They both headed back to camp. By now, all the shelters were set up and they had also made large baskets to store food and coconut shells full of water. Noah had collected similar sized pieces of wood and gave them to Jen. From the fire she picked up a piece of charcoal and used it to write separate names on. She strung these up with the thick vine. Each hut was labelled with who slept where. It was getting late and everyone came back to the camp after a hard day's work.

Later they sat around the fire, this time though, there was a bad atmosphere in the air. Everyone was mostly silent.

"So.." Foxy spoke up.

They all looked up and back down.

"They're not coming back" Jen sighed.

She got up off from the ground and walked off down the far right of the island. There was a gathering of rocks here close to the sea. She sat upon the rocks and stared off into the night sky. The red fox got up to go after her, Noah took his arm and shook his head.

"Dont." He muttered.

Foxy sat back down.

After a while they all went inside their new huts and waited for the next sunrise.


	15. Exploration

**Chapter 13- Exploration**

Snow ran as fast as she could over to Dark who was lay on the stone floor. She knelt down at his body and lifted him up onto her knees. She held him to her chest and squeezed him tight.

"Cmon Dark, wake up.. stop playing games.." She stuttered.

She shook his limp body, trying her hardest to wake him up.

His eyes suddenly flicked open, yet they were all black with a small red pupil. He opened his jaw.

'}]*{*~%*~~ _off ;468:58- island..'_

' _N47/)/ot :2627welco4)/me..'_

His eyes closed again and his body would go limp once again. Snow knelt in utter confusion and her eyes started to water as she looked at Dark.

"Dark… please" She sobbed. "Dont go.."

She hugged him tight as he was still limp and cried into his black fluffy fur.

"As much as I'd like to Snow, this isnt the place" Dark stuttered.

He lifted his hand and wiped her tears away. She held his hand. He wriggled out of Snow's hold and got up, helping Snow up with him. They both hugged tightly for a good few minutes.

"Lets get out of this shithole, ey?" Dark smirked.

Another stone door rumbled open to reveal another pathway, this time there was a small glint of light from the distance. They walked almost in sync down the pathway and out of the hole at the end. They finally made it out of the temple and into the lush green jungle. Now, the birds were tweeting and there was a lighter atmosphere in the air. Dark looked over to snow and offered out his hand; she took it.

"Are we gonna go back?" Snow questioned.

Dark frowned. "Nah. Not yet.." He mumbled.

"Then…" She went on.

"How about… we go explore?" Dark suggested.


	16. Wow an important note

Just as the Black and White series went, I can no longer be arsed to write this...

well..

I could continue to write but at the moment I have no motivation to -or spare time at that- so as it goes right now, BnW Island is going to be put on hold for a little while (or a big while who knows?)

So if anyone actually enjoyed reading this, im truly sorry.

Maybe I'll get back into it at some point. Just not for a while.

In a while

-Grillis 3


	17. New Places

**Chapter 14 - New Places.**

 **[]OOf. I guess my break is over, ah well im not bothered. After ages, I present to you chapter 14 oooooooooh.**

The blazing sun crept through the spaces inbetween the lightly blowing leaves. It created a magical sparkle on the dead forest floor and gave the trees a sort of, enchanted look. Dark and Snow were side by side wading through the countless brushes of green leaf. Each tree they past seemed to look exactly like each other; fallen logs repeated in a slanted pattern, disturbing their path. "I swear, we've been in the same place for ages" Snow huffed, her legs slowly shutting down on her.

"Cmon you baby, Im not carrying you." Dark chuckled, grabbing hold of Snow's hand pulling her along.

"Oh uh Dark." Snow said to get his attention. He looked over to her. "Do you feel.. different?" She asked.

"What do you mean by that?" He questioned

"Like after everything that happened back there." She whispered.

"Im just glad your ok." He smiled, looking back towards where ever they were heading. They proceeded onwards. Strangely, Dark's grip started to become tighter.

"Ow… Dark let go, it hurts." Snow whimpered.

He didnt take notice of what Snow had said; his stare was blank, soulless almost. She struggled to get her hand out of his grip when suddenly he let go, she fell backwards nearly into the shrubbery. Dark fell forward, he was positioned on his hands and knees on the floor. "Dark whats wrong, are you ok?" She whined. Again, there was no answer. The black wolf started to breathe deeply, each breath stammered slightly. After a few seconds however, he shook his head and stood up. He looked over to Snow.

"Whats up with you, look like you've just been a ghost." He mumbled.

"You just fell, and you were being weird." She stuttered.

"What do you mean, we've been walking." He replied, confused.

"I just saw you fall, you started breathing all weird." She continued. "What..?" He questioned. "I dont know what your talking about, I think I should be asking if **your** ok not me." Dark went to try and comfort her, yet this time she shuffled back slightly.

"No, its ok. Lets just.. continue." She whispered. Dark looked slightly hurt by this. He turned back to their path and led the way. Snow trailed behind. She watched him closely, each step. Something was wrong. His steps seemed to be out of sync. He would walk two steps forward and stumble slightly to the side before getting back on track and repeating the process. The white wolf's smile fell into a look of worry.

The heat grew. By now it was midday and the Earth became hot and sticky. They were still walking, Snow trailing behind becoming periodically slower with every mile. To their surprise, they both stumbled upon an open area. The floor became a warm white sand. The sand surrounded large pools of crystal clear water, painted by different colours of sea plants. The water looked just like a mirror, reflecting the overhead trees and blue sky. From the surface of the water a shimmer of almost transparent steam rose into the air.

"How about we take a rest?" Dark advised.

"Sounds good." Snow puffed.

Out of nowhere, Dark playfully picked up the white wolf and jumped into the water. It was delightfully warm. Your thinking, how? Before the whole incident happened, Jen upgraded both animatronics to be waterproof, since she knew they would end up getting on the trip.

"Dark you shit, cmere." Snow growled playfully, with an evil smirk on her face. Swam over to him before plunging her hands into the water creating a wave of droplets of hot water.

"Oh thats it." He murmured. Dark, getting his own back jumped up in the water and landed, creating a tidal wave, drowning Snow in the water. After a while of pissing around, they finally settled down, lounging in the heated water. Something glittered at the bottom of the water which caught Dark's eye. He went over to it; it was a small, clear pink crystal. He picked it up and slid it into his pocket for something before moving back to Snow, putting his arm round her.

The flames burned high into the air. The rest of them were gathered around the campfire. Foxy was stood up.

"Its been 4 days now Jen, and they still havent come back. Im going to look for them whatever you say." He yelled.

"Look, Im worried about them too, its my fault in the first place but we cant have people just going off. What if we lose you too? Whos going to help then?" She debated.

"Why dont we have a deadline. 3 Days the most then they have to come back to camp." Jake interrupted.

"We cant just leave them out there, what if they actually are in trouble?" Foxy grumbled.

"I understand what your saying but I dont want to lose anyone else, especially if there is anything out there. We dont know." Jen argued back.

"Jen, just let them go. I'll go with them, you know I'll want to come back anyway. Plus like Jake said, 3 days and we have to come back." Vix added.

"And if you dont?" Jen questioned

"Then, we'll cross that bridge when we get to it" Foxy said bluntly.

"Just let them go Jen." Alex joined in.

"Right fine, but if you all get into trouble then I dont know what we will do." Jen sighed.

They all gathered materials: spears, torches and water.

"We'll be back in three days." Jake said before all three of them disappeared into the mix of shades of green.

Jen sighed and sat upon the sand.

"Cmon Jen. You've done alot, dont you think you should relax?" Rebecca insisted, sitting down beside her.

"And if I relax nothing around here gets done." Jen murmured.

"Well, you can see were all getting worked up with each other, so maybe a day off wont be so bad." Rebecca said. She stood up, holding out her hand for Jen. The mechanic shook her head. With an unimpressed look, Rebecca grabbed the woman and led her towards the shore. There was Alex building up piles of sand. After a while of protesting, Jen finally kneeled down and helped the kids with their sandcastle. Eventually, this turned into burying Alex in the sand. She slowly forgot the worries.


	18. Welcome Back

**Chapter 15 - Welcome Back..**

 **[]** _Cannon_

The glitter from the pools of clear water slowly faded to an orange tint as the sun started to set once again on the island. Snow and Dark had spent the whole day together, alone from the rest of the group.

"Its getting dark, how about we make a fire?" Snow insisted to the Black wolf sat beside her.

"Alright, I'll get some stuff." He said before getting out of the warm water and heading out of the clearing to the line of trees. He bent down periodically to pick up a few twigs that were lay on the floor.

Snow piled up a mix of twigs and dry grass, making a sort of small makeshift fire for the night. Dark returned with more twigs to add to the fire if it starts to burn out as the day flickers away. Snow tried to rub two sticks together to cause some sort of friction to start the fire. Dark gestured her to move out the way before crouching down in her position and opening the small hinge on his chest; from that he pulled out a small flick lighter. He rubbed his finger against the steel quickly to cause a spark from the lighter which grew into a small flame.

"Where the fuck do you keep all this?" Snow questioned, truly baffled.

"A man gotta keep his secrets, and im sure you dont want to know what else is in there" Dark replied with a sinister wink.

Snow sat back, slightly disturbed at the remark but still smiled at him all the same. The fire was lit in seconds and Dark sat beside the white fox and shuffled up close.

"Its nice." He murmured.

"What is?" Snow asked.

"Just us two, alone for once. Its peaceful, dont you think?" He again mumbled, staring up into the sky.

The sky shifted from an explosion of orange and red to a blanket of matte black sprinkled with a pattern of white glitter.

"I guess so, its more calm than back at the pizzeria. We can just chill." Snow sighed, followed by "Do you want to settle down for the night?" .

The white fox moved to get up. Dark instantly jolted up; he started to breathe heavy, just like before. This breathing turned into a hum of a raspy growl. His eyes turned from a bright red, to a deep blood red with a small dot of glowing white LED in the center. Snow moved closer to him, putting her hand on his shoulder in a state of worry.

"Dark, are you ok?" She questioned.

He gripped her hand and looked her straight in the eye, baring his sharp teeth. Snow's face dropped to a painting of fear. Her eyes widened and she held her breath in shock. His eyes then faded back to the bright red they always have been and the center turned back into a black pupil. He let go of Snow's hand and brought her close, hugging her, still breathing deeply.

"I...im sorry." He whimpered.

She hugged him tight, trying her best to comfort him.

"Dark… what happened. Why are you acting so strangely?" She asked concerned about him.

"I..-Dont know." He mumbled under his breath.

Dark broke the bond and lay down on the still warm sand. He went silent and stared up into the night sky. Snow lay slightly further away than she was before, still scared from what had just happened. After a while, they both drifted off into a calm sleep.

"THEY ARE DEAD" Jake screamed in a womanly tone.

"Will you both fucking calm down" Vixey shouted, angered by the panic of the two red foxes.

Foxy shook Dark violently. The black wolf's eyes slowly opened, dazed by the sleep.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH RAPE" Dark screamed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH HES COME BACK FROM THE DEAD." Foxy and Jake screamed, the blue haired fox running round in circles.

"IM NOT FUCKING DEAD YOU FUCKING IDIOT" Dark shouted, pushing Foxy away.

He shook his head and tried to get a grip of the world as it slowly started to stop spinning around him.

"And what about her." Jake pointed to Snow lay on the ground from the safety of behind foxy's back.

"Shes not either you dumb cunt." Dark said, tapping Snow till she woke.

"I've had this all the way here" Vixey mumbled, her hand covering her face in disappointment.

"How did you find this place?" Foxy asked.

"Well um, we flew around the island and thought hey this place is pretty decent." Snow mumbled sarcastically, half asleep, half awake.

"We have been exploring." Dark said ignoring Snow's comment.

"I think you two should come back to camp." Vixey said.

"And have to be around that moody fucker? No thanks." Dark commented.

"Cmon Dark, ignore her. What about Alex and Rebecca." Snow added, breaking out of the sleepiness.

Dark folded his arms to show he wasn't interested.

"We cant stay out here forever, what if someone finds us, we all need to be together." She continued.

"Snows right Dark." Vixey backed up the white fox.

"Ugh, fine." He mumbled grumpily.

The black and white pair stood up and followed the other three back through the maze of a jungle towards the camp. After a few hours of walking they found themselves back quicker than they came. Foxy, Vixey and Jake all noticed the distance between Snow and Dark, this came across very unusual to say the least. Their feet met back with the soft white sand of the beach. Dark walked straight past Jen who had been waiting impatiently to the two kids who were sat talking, staring out into the horizon of the sea. Rebecca saw Dark and immediately stood up, running over to him before greeting him with a hug.

"Welcome back, I missed you." Rebecca chirped.

For a moment, Dark's anger faded away. He picked her up and lifted her onto his shoulders before hanging her upside-down from the feet. She giggled. The three started to play rough in the sand.

"Is everyone ok? You look a bit worried Snow" Jen asked, picking up her emotions from her expression.

She quickly snapped out of it and smiled, "Oh just fine, glad to be back really.".

The white fox walked off and sat at the edge of the jungle, her arms wrapped around her legs. Jen shrugged and faced towards the rest of the group.

"Told you we'd find them." Foxy stated, trying to be brave.

Vixey tutted, walking away with her arms folded. They all watched as she did.

"Dark, I've meant to speak to you." Jen said, tapping him on the back.

"What." He said bluntly.

"Look, im sorry for the shit that happened before. I know your capable Dark and maybe I should have more trust in you." She sighed.

"Just because I act like a stupid cunt doesn't mean I am Jen." Dark stated.

"Yeah, I know. I just want to make things right again, we cant stay stuck on an island and all fall out, its bad enough with the shit between Vixey and Foxy." Jen continued.

"Maybe someone should have thought of that before opening their mouth." Dark snapped.

She looked down for a moment.

"Can we just forget this and put it behind us. Im sorry ok, its been hard and you have helped me more than the rest of them. I shouldnt have been so harsh and I regret that now, please just forgive me." Jen begged.

"Alright, fine." He said, with a short smile.

They both walked back over to the campfire where again alot was going on. Everyone was talking and getting along, just like the first day had been.

"Its been a while now since we've been stranded. And we've had fallouts but I feel like were are better as a group. Everyone's worked hard, especially Dark, Jen and Snow so I want everybody to relax tonight." Umber declared to the rest over the campfire.

There was a mumble of agreement from them all. The deer sat down and their separate conversations continued on into the night. Dark sat down by Snow, who now seemed calmer in his presence than earlier on that day. She put her arm around his waist and held him close. He smiled gently, staring into the fire.

All seemed calm. Then Dark abruptly took Snow's arm, just like the night before. She looked up into his eyes and again they were the deep red colour, this time more sinister than before. She whimpered, tugging her arm to get away; his grip only got tighter.

"DARK LET ME GO." She screamed in a terror.

The others stood up, wondering what was happening between the two. Suddenly, with his other hand, Dark grabbed Snow by the throat, his grip tighter than ever. A quiet crack could be heard from the metal. Rebecca ran over and kicked him in the leg.

"DARK GET OFF HER." She screamed at him, tugging his arm.

He let go of the white fox, turning to the innocent child. She stumbled back slightly as he stared at her. Dark lifted his arm and grabbed a spear off to his left.

"S...to..p H-..im" Snow gasped at the air.

The black wolf started to walk towards the little girl who- at the same pace- was shuffling backwards away from him. Both Jen and Snow grabbed both of his arms and tried to pull him back. Whatever had control of him gave him a strength like no other. He flung them into the sand and continued forwards. Rebecca's shuffle turned into a run as she tried to get away; this enticed Dark to follow after her, picking up his speed.

"Foxy.. stop him" Jen wheezed from the impact.

As she ran, her feet sank into the sand making her stumble periodically. This was until she finally lost her balance and fell to the floor below. She twisted herself to face Dark, frantically shuffling back in the sand. He winced back his arm and threw the spear at her. It caught her shirt and stuck firmly into the ground, this made it almost impossible for her to move and get away. Foxy was still racing down the beach towards them as fast as he possibly could.

Dark caught up with Rebecca and held her up by the collar of her shirt. His eyes went black and he started to murmur something in an unheard language. They then shifted back to the blood red.

"Do not interrupt the sacrifice child.." He hissed.

Foxy was nearly caught up by now.

Dark took the girl and extended one of his razor sharp claws.

"Dark please.." Rebecca cried quietly.

He slid his claw across the fragile skin of her throat. A rush of blood spurted out of the deep cut and also out of her mouth. He let go and she fell to the floor. Foxy pounced on him while he was distracted and pinned him to the ground; Jake and Jen came to help. Dark started to have a spasm, his nose and eyes leaking with a thin black oil. Snow rushed over to Rebecca who now was lay in blood stained sand, still and lifeless. One last tear trickled down her cheek and her breath faded away.


	19. Reaction of a Death

_**Chapter 16 - Reaction of a Death**_

From blackness, his eyes opened slowly. The suns sharp rays created a harsh pain as they penetrated his eyes. He blinked the sleep from his eyes and looked around. He saw Foxy with his back to him. Dark attempted to stand but was immediately pulled back by some sort of barrier. The black wolf looked down towards his chest to find thick vine wrapped around his torso sticking him to a wooden post. The post was dug deep into the white sand with a ring of hardened clay around the base to strengthen it. His hands were also tied with the vine behind his back as if he had been arrested; his legs were also tied.

"Wh..whats this?" His voice was raspy.

Foxy turned around to face him and Jake joined. The red fox then looked up to Jen and gestured her over. Dark's face fell.

"Im sorry Dark. What you did last night is unforgivable and I need to put you in restraints. It could happen again and I cant risk that." She said in a solemn tone, looking down to the helpless wolf; the suns rays created an eclipse from behind her.

"What do you mean. I havent done anything." Dark answered.

"You think this is a joke Dark? She was your kid." Jen spat, her voice aggravated.

"WHATS A JOKE? I DONT GET YOU." Dark shouted back, increasingly becoming more confused and angry.

"You dont remember? Or are you playing a game?" Foxy questioned, his focus locked on the black wolf.

"Remember.. WHAT" Dark yelled.

"I dont think he does remember Jen.." Foxy implied.

"You cant just forget something like that." Jen snapped.

There was a moment of silence and an air of frustration as Jen looked down at Dark a fire of rage in her eyes.

"He doesnt remember." Snow added, walking up the sand. "Something like this happened before, not as bad as what happened last night but all the same he didnt remember after it. Something has happened to him."

"Of course you would side with him." Jen said sarcastically.

"Im telling the truth Jen, I know its hard to believe. But he nearly crushed my throat and thats not Dark. I know I annoy him, but not that much. There is something wrong with him. You can tell by the signs. He will act weird then his eyes will go this sort of blood red colour. Its always the same when it happens." Snow explained calmly.

"what exactly did happen?" Dark interrupted.

With this comment they all seemed to look at eachother and gulp slightly. There was a silence.

"Well..?" Dark pressured them.

"Y...yo-u see.." Jen stuttered, her throat was tight as if she couldnt speak.

He looked at her, right in the eyes. She sighed.

"You.. you murdered Rebecca." She mumbled.

"W-what?" Dark questioned, his voice trembled. "I cant have… not Rebecca."

Vixey walked over, the little girl's body in her arms.

"Im.. sorry Dark." Jen said.

He looked at the girl that he spent so long looking after, ever since she was little. He grew up with this girl. Every birthday, every christmas. And now, she was just a lifeless body. Dark looked down to his lower body and became silent. After a short few seconds, tears started to drip down from his eyes. The others looked down at him, sympathetic.

"What about Alex.." Snow asked quietly.

"Your going to have to tell him" Jen stated.

"But… WHY ME?" Snow panicked.

"He's your kid." Jen shrugged.

The white fox lowered her head and started to shuffle across the sand to the other side of the beach where Alex had sat waiting. She sat down beside him and sighed, staring off into the horizon. Alex looked at her.

"Everything alright?" Alex asked.

"No.. not really." Snow whimpered. "Listen, your not going to like this… Rebecca is.. Dead."

Alex blinked.

"What?" He asked.

"Im so sorry.." She mumbled.

"How.. did it happen?" Alex asked.

"Well…. Dark had a funny turn and uh… killed her." Snow explained.

"that furry fucking bastard. I WILL FUCKING KILL HIM" Alex screamed, getting to his feet and running over to where Dark was tied down.

"ALEX NO.. WAIT." Snow yelled, running after him.

He made it to where Dark was. "You fucking cunt." Alex murmured.

Dark didnt take any notice, still looking down and quietly crying. Alex was full of rage and suddenly jolted sightly. Out of nowhere, the spears were slowly rising into the air, floating towards Alex's position. No one ever knew about the powers Alex possessed but was guaranteed now to find out. Jen, Foxy, Vixey, Jake and Snow all gasped at the sight and was in a moment of fear. One by one, the spears zoomed through the air straight into Dark, puncturing him to the other side. The wolf screamed in agony. Then, Alex picked up a stick lay on the sand and lit the end with the campfire.

"Alex.. dont do it." Snow stuttered.

The boy walked closer and closer to Dark. Snow, taking control of the situation dived on him, pinning him down to the floor. Alex let out a wheeze and turned back to his telepathic powers. The stick started to float in the air.

"IT WASNT HIS FAULT, PLEASE ALEX LISTEN TO ME" Snow screamed frantically.

There was a moment and then the stick dropped to the floor, the flame shrinking until it left a silver trail of delicate smoke. Snow unhanded him and he stood up. He then stormed away, back across the beach slowly out of vision. Snow went to go after him but was stopped when Jen put her hand on her shoulder.

"He needs space. We all have different ways of coping with loss and this is his.. let him go." Jen said.

Snow's ears drooped, she knew he was right. Jen walked over to Dark, Snow followed. The white fox sat beside her opposite and took his hand in hers, squeezing it tight. Jen kneeled down and grasped the handle of one of the spears.

"Please.. dont." Dark mumbled.

Jen looked at him, sighed and quickly ripped out one of the spears. The area was shrouded in a loud scream of pain. One by one she pulled the spears from out of him.

She turned to Snow. "I'll fix him.."


	20. Aftermath

**Chapter 17 - Aftermath**

There was a silent tension in the camp, and the rain started to fall lightly from the sky. The sky was grey and the air was dark.

'So is no one going to say anything about all that shit with alex?' Foxy chirped up.

Jen lifted her head and sighed. Then there was silence once again. Foxy shook his head and walked back to the campfire letting out a breath of anger. Jen spent the day working away with Dark, patching up the variety of holes in his chest with spare peices of metal from the plane wreck.

'I know alot has happened last night and today… but I think we should sort out the deal with Dark first dont you think?' Snow whimpered up from the crowd. 'And then theres no more chance of what…-o..-of what happened to…- Rebecca.'

There was another silence at the mention of that name, everyone hung their head.

'Well you were there. What happened?' Vix spoke.

'U..uh w-well… we were at the camp so. And then that happened so we walked through the forest for a bi-' Snow was cut off.

'We dont need a full fucking story Snow, just tell us anything different that happened' Jen snapped.

The white fox gulped and continued, 'well we fell into this dark hole. Dark made a torch and our only way out was through this weird stone tunnel. Then we got into this strange room and Dark was taken into the wall and then the roof started to come down ontop of me. I kept shouting for him but there was no response. Then the floor opened up and I slid down this bumpy surface to another room which was lit by a flame. Then some stupid shit and we were back together in this big room, well Dark was walking up to this kind of alter and then just a big flash. He was then on the floor and I didnt know what happened. But like, he seemed to be ok after that we got out of that place and started walking then he just got… agressive. But the strange thing is, he didnt remember what he just did like a minute ago.' Snow went on, out of breath.

'This sounds…. like something supernatural' Umber joined in.

Dark sniggered painfully as Jen still worked upon him.

Umber glared at him. 'This is nothing to laugh about Dark, its you that this effects, not me.'

The black wolf seemed to stop laughing and go silent -except for the yelps of pain every now and then of course-.

'I've heard about something like this before, not that I believed it. I kinda just thought of it as some sort of myth or whatever, but what I heard was in some remote islands are lost temples of important leaders back thousands and thousands of years ago. By now, these temples have sunk into the ground. What Snow was saying could be one of them… which means. This is going to sound very stupid but just listen to me ok?' Umber explained.

They all looked at her slightly interested but slightly unimpressed at the same time.

'This means, whatever Dark did before you met with him Snow triggered an event where he has become possessed by a demonic spirit of an ancient leader. This could be why he is so agressive and wanting for this 'sacrifice'.' The deer went on with herself.

'If Dark is already possessed, how can he be double possessed?' Noah butted in.

The rest murmured in agreement.

'Well, thats the thing. He cant. Thats why hes switching from one to he other. Its like a battle between the spirit of Dark and the spirit of the temple. Unfortunately, Dark isnt doing so well with that. We need to help him take his body back. But I need to stress one thing… **Do not let him make his sacrifice.** If he does that, then we've lost Dark, Snow and who knows who else. One is more than enough in my terms, I cant allow it to be another.' Umber continued, each sentence becoming more serious than the other.

'So.. what do we do?' Snow questioned.

'Easy. We need to finish this the way it started. We bring Dark back to the temple and we need to say an encantation to weaken the spirit of the temple.' Umber finally finished.

Jen patched the last hole in Darks body.

'Its as good as its gonna get for now Dark.' Jen said to the black wolf as she untied him from his post and helped him up off of the ground.

'Thanks I guess' he mumbled, trying to hide the tears from the pain.

The mechanic turned to the rest of the group.

'Alright then. We know what we have to do, but we need to be in groups. First of all, someone needs to keep care of the camp, vixey do you mind?' Jen stated.

The red female fox shrugged and walked to her hut.

'Right, thats sorted. Snow, since your in danger here, I want you to go get alex, plus your closer with him so maybe you could calm him down. The rest of us, this is going to be a hard job, dangerous even, so we need as many people as possible just incase things go downhill. We know where the camp is if anyone gets split from the group. Is that ok with everyone?' Jen asked.

They all nodded and got ready for the journey. Jen turned to Snow.

'Whatever you do, dont come follow us. We will make sure Dark is going to be ok so dont worry.' She patted her on the shoulder as she slipped on a brown backpack and lead the rest of the group through the line of palm trees into the thick jungle. They slithered round the creepers and followed the trail Snow and Dark had made not so many days ago.

Snow slowly shifted towards the shore of the beach. Printed in the thin white sand were small footprints which had been left behind by someone small. Snow followed these footprints down along the beach. It was peaceful. The birds sang and the ocean played its familiar song without the commotion of the others. For a moment, she forgot everything which had happened in the past few hours. Just a few centimetres infront of her Alex was sat on the hot sand with his legs tucked into his chest and his arms locked around them. He was staring down at some wet sand imprinted with a small drawing. It was rebecca and alex's handwriting of their names circled with a heart. The tide was rising, and it was slowly washing away one last memory of the girl they all knew and the girl he loved.

Snow moved closer.

'You have no right to be here Snow' Alex sniffed up his sorrows.

'Look Alex, I know it must be hard for you. I wouldnt want to go through what your going through right now, especially so young. And I have no place to say what you should or shouldnt feel like right now. But I didnt come here to fight, I just cant leave you alone here.' Snow sympathised with him.

'But I want to be alone..' Alex mumbled, looking down at the sand.

'I understand that Alex and I really do want to give you space but i've been given my orders and you know what Jen is like' Snow tried to lighten the mood.

Alex let out a small blow of air from his nose as a laugh.

'Honestly, I just wanted to come see how your doing anyway. I know you might not like me but I promised you that I'd care for you no matter what, from the first day you came to us. And I dont wanna see you like this. I just want to comfort you, not to judge you or anything like that' Snow tried to make him feel better.

She shuffled closer to him, and this time he moved up slightly making a spot for her to sit. So she did.

'Thanks Snow. Atleast you care.' He sighed.

'What do you mean by that?' She questioned.

'its just… everybody is acting like nothing even happened, even Dark and shes practically his kid. I just. No one understands how I feel and that fat cunt Jen just ignores everything. She literally has no heart.' He took a deep breath. 'I just dont know what to do. I just feel… numb. I just want to be with her, thats all I want Snow. Everyone else gets what they want but I cant, I just have to sit here and put up with it while everyone acts like im just a pathetic little kid. WELL MAYBE… MAYBE…. maybe.. they're right.'

'Dont be stupid Alex. The others do care, its raw at the moment and everyone has been hit by it, its just when you grow up you seem to be able to hide your emotions more. On the inside Dark is torn apart, and so is Jen, but theres alot more going on right now which makes it hard to stop and think about her. And no way in this world are you a pathetic little kid, because if a pathetic little kid puts up with this much shit then by jesus I admire pathetic little kids.' She spoke softly, nudging Alex's arm playfully.

She managed to get a smile out of him before he fell silent again and sighed deeply.

'Listen, the best way to get over something is by taking your mind off of it, thats what I did when me and Dark werent working out so well. How about.. we go on a little adventure, theres somewhere cool I can show you. So, what do ya say?' The maternal white fox smiled down at the little boy.

He stood up off of the sand and brushed the small grains off of him, 'sure'.

Snow stood up and as soon as she did she felt small arms wrap round her waist.

'Thank you Snow'. Alex sniffed.

'Hey, you dont need to thank me, Im always here to help' She smiled and lightly patted his back.

The child let go of the animatronic and charged into the forest. Snow managed to follow behind.


	21. Beginning to the Sacrifice

**Chapter 18 - Beginning to the Sacrifice**

The lead of the group shifted from Jen to Dark as he was pushed to the front to lead them to the temple. Jen and Umber stayed close behind him so they could take control if the situation went downways.

'I dont know why you have to stand this close' Dark muttered under his breath.

'We dont know what your capable of Dark, we cant be losing anyone else.' Jen explained.

'Yeah. Thanks for reminding me.' He sighed with frustration.

They went silent as they continued deeper into the forest. Shades of green passed by, replaced by more green. It was endless. Every now and then there would be a burst of colour as exotic flowers sprouted from the jungle floor, or birds would flutter past. After a while Dark came to a stop. The surroundings seemed… darker, there was an eerie silence which lingered in the air. The birds had disappeared and there was a sense of dread hung over them.

'Were here.' Dark stated.

The group looked at each other, and then back to Dark.

'Where?' Umber asked.

Dark rolled his eyes and stood to the side, revealing the large hole within the ground. It looked like a black hole, any colour was sucked into the deathly blackness.

'I think someone should keep guard out here..' Foxy suddenly spoke up, he looked nervous.

'Fucking pussy.' Dark chuckled to himself.

Foxy gave Dark a dirty look, 'n-no..'.

Jen shook her head. She reached deep into her backpack and pulled out a flashlight. The rest looked at her in a wild confusion.

'Where did you even get that from?' Jake spoke up.

'Im a mechanic, what dont I have?' She laughed.

The rest shrugged, allowing the human to go first. She sat on the edge of the hole and pushed down the button on the flashlight. The blackness had now vanished with a sharp beam of white light. It still had its dry, dusty look. The mechanic then pushed herself forward and slid down the mud wall to the floor of the hole. She looked up to the others and gestured them to follow. Dark was the first, followed by Umber and then Jake and Foxy.

'Everyone here?' Jen asked.

They all nodded at her. Dark once again took lead and walked them all back through the dank tunnels. After a small while they were back to the tunnel before Snow and Dark had been split apart all those days ago. They kept walking before they hit a wall. Dark stood infront of it with confusion. He then started pounding his fist against the stone.

'Are you sure this is where you went?' Umber asked.

'I am sure. I dont know why this is here, it was a door last time.' Dark growled in frustration.

'All right, how about we calm down, we will find a way round.' Umber reassured them.

'Go on then Einstien, where else can we go?' Dark muttered.

While they argued there was a click. Suddenly, the floor beneath them opened up. They slid down a dark chute into another unknown corridor.

'where the fuck are we now?' Jen murmured.

'WHY WOULD I KNOW JEN?' Dark yelled.

She gave him a look of distaste.

'Stop arguing, just go the only way we can do, we'll end up somewhere.' Umber sighed as if she was caring for children.

They started down the corridor, dodging the occasional drip of damp from the decaying stone roof. Finally, they stumbled into the largest room, faced towards a set of stairs leading up to a large platform. On top of the platform was a rectangular slab of stone.

'Thats the altar.' Umber spoke.

They all moved up the stone steps onto the platform where Umber and Dark stood forward.

'So.. what?' Dark asked the deer.

'Alright, come here.' Umber said.

She pushed his chest backwards till he was leant against the stone altar.

'Hey now, take me out to dinner first.' The black wolf smirked.

Umber rolled her eyes and sat him down on the slab before rotating him 90 degrees and laying him down on his back.

'WOAH, I DIDNT ASK FOR THIS' Dark yelled in a mocking tone.

'Be quiet Dark, its not like that.' Umber muttered angrily.

She stepped away from him and he tilted his head to look at them. All of a sudden the sound of stone moving upon stone came again and the room turned pitch black. Some of them gasped, while Foxy screamed like a little girl. From the leftmost side of the room, a small flicker of red flame sprouted, followed by another and another all the way across the the rightmost side of the room until it was filled with a colour of blood. They turned to look at the flames in shock. Then they turned back round and noticed Dark with his eyes closed, letting out slurs of jibberish and he began to float upwards in the air.

'Umber whats happening?' Jake stuttered in fear.

'I.. no… how.' Umber whispered to herself in confusion.

The black wolf shifted from laying down to an upright position in the air and his eyes jolted open glowing ice white. They then faded to an unnerving black.

'Let the sacrifice begin.' Dark's husk murmured.

The rest of the group was suddenly flung backwards, while separate holes in the wall opened up behind thems with a large stone chairs replacing the holes. They all hit the back of the chairs with a thud and were forced to sit. Jen tried to push herself up from the chair but some kind of force was keeping her stuck in place.

'I cant move' She stated.

'Neither can I' Umber added.

'How can the sacrifice begin if Snow isnt here?' Foxy pitched up from the end.

'Thats what im struggling to realise' Umber replied to Foxy.

Dark's head quickly flicked to the side and he begun to mumble again in some sort of unknown language. From the darkness Snow appeared into view, she was lifted up into the air struggling. She was then carried over onto the stone table. The white fox screamed for help.

'WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!' Jen and Umber shouted in sync with each other.

Before she could answer, Dark tied a rag around Snow's mouth to stop her from talking.

'No time for talking ladies. We are ready for the show.' He laughed darkly.

Snow tried to scream but it came out as a muffled whimper.

'Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you all for coming to the show, I'd like to introduce you to our main attraction.' Dark announced, waving his arm in the air like a ringleader.

He reached from behind the altar and picked up some thick brown rope which he used to tie down the fox's arms and legs. She squirmed trying to free herself from the rope. He chuckled again, running his fingers up her leg. A tear dripped from her cheek.

'Ah, its such a shame to have to get rid of you Snow, it seemed like the wolf really did like you and I can see why. Alas, your the only way im going to escape this prison. But hey, dont be sad, at least you finally did something with your worthless life.' Dark spoke softly down to the arctic fox.

He then lay a variety of tools out on the table next to her, each tool worse than the one prior. She turned her head to them and cried softly.

'Dont cry. I'm going to make this fun' He laughed with a sinister tone.

The black wolf leaned onto the altar and looked down at which tool he would use first. He picked up a sharp heated scalpel and pressed the tip against her chest in the position her core would be. Dark looked Snow in the eyes and started to press down on the tool. The nylon fur melted around the knife, followed by the metal. Then, the tool suddenly flung out of his hand and stuck into the wall very close to Umber. Dark quickly turned round and Alex shuffled out of the shadows.


	22. End to a Sacrifice

**Chapter 19 - End to a Sacrifice**

'W-wh..' Dark stuttered in complete shock.

Alex slowly started to walk forward towards the black wolf, a look of anger painted on his face.

'You… have the power.' Dark whispered, stumbling backwards. 'how did you get it, your the only person I know.'

Alex didnt answer Dark's ramblings, and continued forward.

'S..STAY BACK CHILD.' He stood up, baring his teeth and the little boy.

'You have taken too much from me already… Dark, Rebecca and now your threatening to take Snow from me.' Alex spat, his voice raspy and angered. 'If I was you…. I'd let her go.'

Alex lunged forward, his fist in the air. Unfortunately, Dark dodged his blow which sent Alex stumbling forwards behind the black wolf. Dark grinned and he clenched his fist, suddenly the tools on the table rose up from the table and darted towards Alex. The boy turned round and rolled to the side dodging the first two weapons. He then ducked and evaded the next three, kicking another one to the side. Alex huffed quietly, and then whimpered slightly, grabbing the top of his arm. A sharp pain spread across it, blood dripping down from inbetween his fingers. Dark looked at him and grinned a sinister grin. Alex let go of his arm and lifted his arm into the air, Dark suddenly was smacked onto the table and he fell to the ground. The wolf lifted his head and snarled in a deep rage, he then started to chant something and the whole room was engulfed in a opaque black smoke. Out of the darkness all you could see was two blood red eyes piercing the blackness.

'You've made a big mistake kid.' A raspy, echoed voice whispered from out of the shadows. 'Now you shall come to an end as that pathetic little girl did.'

Alex stood his ground and smiled, he murmured to the eyes, 'try me fucker.'

A cloud of black erupted from the surroundings and grabbed the boy by the collar, while another eruption of shadow struck him across the face again and again. After a few punches a splatter of blood covered his nose and a trail dripped down from his mouth. Dark went in for another punch however this time Alex stopped the hit, grabbing the black wolf's hand and twisting it round before kicking him forwards. It winded him. Dark let go of Alex and fell backwards to the floor. The boy wiped the blood from his face using the sleeve of his black shirt. He stood forward towards Dark when the wolf twisted his legs round, knocking Alex off his feet and to the stone floor beneath him. Dark got back to his feet and grabbed Alex by the back of his head, lifting him up from the ground and smashing his head over and over on the edge of the table. He stopped for a moment.

'Had enough?' The black wolf hissed.

Alex looked up into his eyes, his face bruised and covered in blood. His eye twitched and he picked up a rock with his mind. Dark of course saw this. Alex launched the rock towards Dark and he quickly moved to the side and evaded it. There was a loud crack from where the rock must have hit rock. Dark laughed and threw Alex to the ground. He bent down and picked up a sharp, jagged blade from before and held it to Alex's throat.

'This is what happens when you try to be hero' he whispered cynically.

He moved the blade from his neck and lifted it up into the air. He then lunged the blade downwards towards Alex's heart. From behind him there was a click, followed by two loud gunshots which echoed all through the room. The blade dropped and rattled on the stone floor, joined by Dark who fell to the ground as his eyes changed back to his normal red colour, slowly fading away to a dull grey. There was a thud and then silence.

A thin grey trickle of smoke lifted off the tip of a glock pistol. And holding the gun, was Jen.


	23. When will it End?

**Chapter 20 - When will it end?**

 **[wow this got morbid quickly.]**

Her arm lowered, the gun now to her side. Jen sighed in relief and some sort of sadness. She held back tears, yet one escaped and trickled slowly down her cheek. Suddenly, from Dark's body a bright flash of light emanated with a piercing scream. And then, silence. The rest of the group were once again free and one by one lifted themselves from the cold stone chairs they were imprisoned by. Alex huffed a small faint breath and came tumbling forwards to the ground. Jen ran over frantically, dropping to her knees and holding the boy in her arms.

She gently shook him, 'Alex…. alex.' she whispered. 'You alright kid?' she mumbled quietly to him.

Blood was still gushing from out of his mouth and down from his nose. The mechanic lifted him back down onto the floor and took hold of the sleeve of her work uniform before ripping it off so she could wipe the blood away. Once she had done this, she held the rag there for a moment to slow down the bleeding.

The others ran over to them, Foxy and Umber towards Snow who was still strapped down to the table. Jen lifted Alex into her arms, he was breathing extremely slowly and he became limp.

'You'll be alright, stay with me now' She whispered to him as he breathed out weak breaths of air.

Foxy cut the cloth from Snow's mouth using his claw and helped her off of the table. Snow ran over to Alex and took his hand in hers, closing her eyes and sighing. The rest then looked to Umber.

'Its not over yet.' she urged to the rest of them, looking over to the body of the wolf.

Foxy and Jake nodded before shuffling over to him and lifting his body up onto the altar.

'Uh, so. He wont be down for long, the shot only pierced two of the main wires which only cut off the power for so long, so whatever your doing you may wanna do it a tad bit quicker.' Jen explained to them.

'You heard what she said' Umber commanded.

All of them except for Umber, Jen, Alex and Snow pinned Dark down to the table, making sure there was no possible way he could get back up. His eyes slowly lifted open and his body began another spasm, trying to break loose from the others.

'Alright, better make this quick' Umber mumbled to herself.

She then begun to chant something in a strange, unknown language. They looked at her in a scared confusion but business is business. Dark, the real Dark, started screaming in agonising pain.

Jen brought Snow close to her, preventing her from looking over at him.

'Its okay Snow, dont listen..' Jen tried to reassure her.

She buried her head into the mechanic's shoulder and clenched her eyes shut. A beam of red light shot from out of his torso as his movements became more vigorous and violent. Just as quickly as it happened, it was over. The room fell into a deep silence and became dull. Nobody could look at eachother. The air was filled with deep pain and mourning. From the silence, stone moving upon stone could be heard again from the east side of the temple. The room became bright once again and the outside could be heard from down the hallway that had opened up. Dark lay upon the table, no more movement from him. No life.

Snow pushed away from Jen and ran over to him. She shook him, trying to wake him up, to get some sort of sign of life out of him.

'Come on Dark, please. Dont leave me like this.' She started to sob. 'Please Dark.. no.. I love you, dont do this to me'.

The white fox slumped herself over his chest and buried her head on him. She started to cry manically.

Jen gestured the rest to start leaving the place, giving Snow time to mourn. They nodded and left the room, leaving Jen and Noah to follow.

'Is he ok?' Noah stuttered to Jen.

'I hope so.' Jen puffed.

'Y..yo-your good at looking after children' the blonde smiled to Jen.

She gave him no answer, but started to walk closer to him. His face went bright red and he started to get more and more nervous.

As they were walking out of the temple, Jake, Umber and Foxy walked back through to corridor to where they previously were. Umber placed her hand upon Snow's shoulder. She looked at her, her eyes were stained by the tears and she left a damp patch on Dark's chest where she had been crying. Jake took her away from the wolf's body and walked the broken animatronic down the corridor to the others, trying to reassure her. Meanwhile, Foxy and Umber once again lifted Dark up, foxy at the front and Umber at the back. After a while they all made it back out into the harsh sunlight which burned into their eyes. They followed the path they had made back to the camp, avoiding the vines as they carefully tread back through the jungle. Jake led the way and finally they reached the camp once again.

Jen, Umber and Foxy lay Alex and Dark upon beds of palm leaves which Jen and Noah lay upon on the first day on the island. Snow instantly came over to see them both, until she was turned away by Jen. She walked Snow back down the beach, the white fox looked back at the bodies to find Foxy putting another palm leaf ontop of them both.

'hey.. HEY.' Snow yelled.

She pushed Jen out of the way and tried to run back to them both. Before she could, Foxy caught her, blocking her from moving anymore and pushing her away from the scene. She wouldn't budge so he was forced to pick her up over his shoulder. She started to hit his back with her fists.

'NO, STOP IT. THEY CANT BE.. JEN YOU FUCK DO SOMETHING. THEY ARENT..' The arctic fox started to scream frantically. before breaking out into another episode of manic tears. Foxy walked past Jen.

'Stay with her.' She stated to the red fox.

Foxy slowly carried her away while Jen started walking back towards Alex and Dark.

From the distance Snow continued screaming, 'WHY CANT YOU LET ME SEE THEM YOU FUCKING BITCH. YOU HAVE NO RIGHT. I WILL FUCKING END YOU.'

Foxy continued walking along down the beach, as far as possible from them. He finally put her down, still blocking her from going back.

'Hey.. hey, come on now. Lets calm down why dont we?' Foxy stated calmly. 'Dont get so worked up, they will be fine.'

'Fuck off Foxy, I dont need to be babied. I know exactly whats happened and you sick fucks wont let me see them.' Snow hissed in a mournful anger.

'Hey, I know your upset but you need to calm down first' He explained.

'Alright then, leave me alone you fat fucking pile of horseshit.' Snow huffed, shuffling away and sitting down onto the sand.

Jen stood over the two bodies and hung her head low.

'I never thought there could be one… but.. three.' She sighed. 'How did it get to this'

She shook her head and wiped a tear. Jen then went to lift the palm from ontop of Dark to look at his state.

'Not much I can do here'. she mumbled to herself.

She set the palm back down carefully and left the bodies, returning back to the campfire where she sat with the others.

The night started to sink in, Foxy had also re-joined with the rest around the fire and sat himself down on the sand. There was little conversation this evening, and they looked over to Snow's silhouette which was sat tucked into herself, looking out to the ocean.


	24. Rescue

**Chapter 20 - Rescue**

Jen awoke to the female red fox violently shaking her up and down.

"JEN… WAKE UP JEN.. JENN" Vix yelled.

"WHAT.. WHATS GOING ON?" Jen shouted back.

All along the beach were cheers of joy and everyone seemed to be hugging and dancing. The mechanic was confused on the account of what had happened the day prior. Out from the yelling an extremely loud horn pierced the air, making the trees shake and the birds explode into various directions within the sky. Jen looked up towards the ocean.

'You've got to be fucking with me' she stammered, her whole body rushed with a newfound excitement.

'Nope Jen, we finally did it. They found us.' Vix explained with a grin as wide as a mile.

Jen jumped up from the ground and squeezed vix in a tight hug. They both squeaked and giggled like fangirls at a concert. They broke the hug and the mechanic made her way over to the campfire before bringing her fingers to her mouth and whistling loudly.

'Everyone, gather round. Were finally going to be saved from this shithole. Everyone needs to meet together and take with them whatever they need. Me, Umber and Foxy will sort out Alex and Dark, the rest of you stay together until the boat arrives.' Jen explained to the camp, her voice high pitched and chipper.

The three: Umber, Jen and Foxy made their way backwards down the beach to where the mounds lay underneath the green palm leaves. Jen bent down and picked up Alex, his body still as limp as before. Jake had followed them.

"And Rebecca?" He asked.

"Oh, please get her Jake" Jen told him.

Jake picked up Rebecca's body from where she was laid. Umber and Foxy picked up Dark and joined Jen and Jake in bringing them down to the campfire where the rest had scrambled to get their belongings/souvenirs from the island.

The boat was a mediocre size with at least two floors to it including the captain's cabin up at the back. It looked quite modern with a sleek model and crystal white paint. It managed to get up as close to the beach as possible without being stranded against the sand hidden below the waves. A large metal anchor was lowered down the side of the ship with a loud thud as it submerged into the tropical blue water, hitting the seafloor and stopping the boat from floating away. Suddenly, from the main deck, a large wooden plank was lowered down towards the sand as a walkway onto the boat. A figure appeared at the top of the plank, blacked out by the sun. He made his way down the walkway onto the white sand to greet the survivors. Vix decided to go ahead first.

'H...H-ello?" The captain stuttered, extremely scared/confused to why a group of animatronics were all stranded on an island and could talk.

"Listen, I know your probably confused, but it would take a while to explain so just see us as people." Vix explained trying to calm him down.

"..Alright. Any casualties?" The captain asked.

"Three." The red fox said. Vix moved to the side to reveal Jen, Umber, Foxy and Jake carrying the three bodies. They all proceeded up the walkway onto the deck of the ship, followed by the rest of the group with the captain at the back. Alex twitched within Jen's arms and his eyes started to open slowly. Jen stopped immediately.

"He… He's back" Jen yelled, her heart filled with even more joy.

The rest of the group cheered at the news. His lips were dry and his throat raspy.

"W..he..res ..Sn..ow.?" He wheezed faintly.

"Shit." Jen said.

By now they were all on the deck and had settled down into the living quarters. Jen ran up to the main deck and screamed to stop the boat before they set off. The walkway was placed back into position as Jen ran down onto the sand once more and down along the beach. Snow was still sat in the same position, her head burried into her knees.

"Snow.. rescue has arrived. We're going home" Jen exclaimed.

"Whats the point Jen, leave me alone, enough has happened already. I dont want to go back" Snow mumbled quietly.

"Snow. You cant just sit here and feel sorry for yourself. You have to come back with us." Jen insisted.

"And have to sit there in silence with a constant reminder that neither Rebecca, Alex or Dark is going to be there anymore." Snow whispered.

"Listen, come with me. I have something to show you and trust me you wont regret it." Jen reassured her with a calming smile and held out her hand.

Snow shuffled herself away.

"Cmon Snow, your not like this. Just trust me ok?" Jen asked her.

Snow finally gave in, taking Jens hand. They made their way back along the beach and up the wooden walkway onto the boat. Then back down the stairs into the living quarters where everyone was. They all looked towards the door and shuffled to the side to reveal Alex. Snow's eyes widened and she ran over, hugging him tightly as he hugged her back.

"Your… okay?" Snow sobbed.

"Yeah. Im fine" Alex whispered to her, hugging her tighter.

"Now Snow. How's about we help Dark?" Jen pitched in, with a smile.

"You'd do that for me?" Snow looked up at the mechanic, her eyes full with tears.

She nodded before disappearing through the doorway. She had already taken Dark to another room where she could properly fix him.

A few days later and Jen re-appeared through the doorway after not being seen for a good while.

"So…" Jen announced.

She moved to the side and in the doorway a black wolf stoof into view. He grinned at them all. Snow ran over to him and hugged him, looking up into his eyes. The two pecked as they hugged each other.

"Alright alright, calm down before you two end up making children we dont want" Jen laughed.

Snow and Dark rolled their eyes, parting from each other but still holding hands.

After a few more days the horn they had heard from back on the island sounded again and over the speakers the captain's voice sounded.

"Last stop, Blue Lake resort." He announced.

They all stood up, ready to get off the boat. Before they did Jen stood in front of them all.

"Ok everyone, lets enjoy this holiday now. Forget what has happened and hope that none of this ever happens again ok? Were not going to talk about it." Jen said to them all.

They all nodded, all but for Dark.

"Wait what… WHAT HAPPENED. WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME. WHY DONT I REMEMBER?" He shouted in panic.

The group all laugh at him like it was some 80s sitcom.

"Its actually not fucking funny. What did you do." He asked.

They all seemed to ignore him and make their way off of the boat. Snow took his hand to calm him down and finally they got off of the boat. They was greeted by a sandstone path which they followed. The path was lit up with floor lights which lead all the way up to the double glass doors leading into the main reception. They gathered round the reception desk to be greeted by two strange blocky people. One of them was a pale yellow with a 'LOL' cap ontop of his head, and the other -most likely the assistant- had long blonde hair, antlers and a paper cap with black glasses.

"G'day" The pale figure greeted them.

Over the next week everyone had been happier than they had been in a long while. They all managed to relax in the hotel or outside by the pool in the hot golden sun. Dark had inappropriately stared down Snow many times while she wore a baby pink bikini and who knows what else has happened between the two within the hotel. Vix and Foxy actually seemed to be getting along for the first time in years. Noah and Jen were still flirting, this time almost more cringy than usual.

They had all enjoyed their week in the resort and finally set off on a new private jet home. When they arrived back, they gathered round the stage for one final meeting. Jen was stood up in front of them all to say some words.

"Well it has been a trip. There has been many fallouts and somethings have happened which I can say will have changed some people and I really do hope we never have to face that again. But now we are back home and it is time to forget the bad things that happened. Though it has been a once in a lifetime journey… lets agree to never to this again." She spoke to them.

They all agreed with her and went on back to their usual lives.

The End.


End file.
